A Path for the Sea New King : Shin Sekai Tales
by Zialema
Summary: Cela fait deux ans que la grande évasion d'Impel Down a eu lieu. Deux ans aussi, qu'avec l'aide de quelques hommes de Shirohige et de Jimbe, Silver Rayleigh pénétra dans Marine Ford avec "les" héritiers de Gol D. Roger qui reconnurent officiellement Monkey D. Luffy, présent ce jour-là, comme le meilleur prétendant pour la One Piece. Il est aujourd'hui temps de reprendre la mer...
1. Prologue

**Salut à tous et à toutes.**

**Vous l'avez attendu, et vous l'avez espéré, et bien, voilà :_ Shin Sekai Tales_**

**Je publie juste ce Prologue pour vous assurer du fait que je n'ai pas abandonné le projet, et donc que vous puissiez déjà mettre des alertes sur cette fic pour la suite de l'histoire. Néanmoins, il y aura malheureusement du spoil pour ceux qui lisent ou voudront lire _The Golden Prince_ et/ou _The Shadow of the Revolutionnary_ donc, c'est à vos risques et périls que vous lirez cette fiction !**

**Je remercie avant toute chose Evanae, à la fois pour tout les commentaires qu'elle a laissé sur la première partie de cette histoire (_Paradise Tales_ ) que pour l'admirable travail qu'elle fourni pour la fiction consacrée à Sabo.**

**Je remercie aussi Mana.Y pour ces commentaires, mais aussi pour le courage dont elle fait preuve à avoir accepter de relire la première partie des aventures de Luffy, et la vie d'Ace, afin d'en corriger les grosses fautes.**

**Merci ensuite à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé un commentaire pour la première partie.**

**Pour ceux qui le demanderont alors : j'attends le prochain chapitre d'Evanae pour publier un autre pour Ace, et il n'y aura pas de pairing LawxLuffy ou ZoroxUntel. Les seuls intrigues amoureuses de cette fiction seront des allusions à la vie sentimentale des deux aînés ou une petite 'aventure' de Luffy.**

**Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine !**

* * *

_**Cela fait deux ans que la grande évasion d'Impel Down a eu lieu. Deux ans aussi, qu'avec l'aide de quelques hommes de Shirohige et du Shichibukai Jimbe, le Mei-Ô Silver Rayleigh pénétra dans Marine Ford avec les deux héritiers de Gol D. Roger qui reconnurent officiellement Monkey D. Luffy, présent ce jour-là, comme le meilleur prétendant pour le One Piece.**_

_**Et aujourd'hui, il est temps pour Luffy et ses nakamas de se retrouver afin de reprendre leurs aventures.**_

* * *

Nord-ouest d'Amazon Lily, sur l'île déserte de Ruskaïna :

- Luffy !

Les cris de Margaret troublèrent la tranquillité de l'île. En réponse, un jeune homme, dans la jungle enneigée, cria qu'il arrivait. Il fit néanmoins un détour pour récupérer son bien le plus

précieux (outre la chaîne en or avec un petit chapeau de paille qu'il avait autour du cou et le log pose à son poignet) : un vieux mugiwara boshi avec derrière la bande rouge, trois Vivre Cards lui permettant de savoir que sa famille allait bien.

C'était bizarre… ça faisait déjà deux ans…

Deux ans depuis Impel Down où il avait reçu la cicatrice qui ornait sa poitrine. Deux ans depuis que lui et Ace avaient lutté bec et ongle pour sauver leur frère Sabo. Deux ans depuis l'annonce faîte à Marine Ford.

Après un long instant à se remémorer le chemin parcouru, il se saisit du chapeau sur la pierre et alla rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait.

Juste à temps, parce qu'un lion géant semblait la considérer comme son déjeuner.

- Oi !

La voix de Luffy effraya les trois bêtes autour du camp.

- Regarde bien avant de faire une connerie, c'est une amie, avertit calmement Luffy.

Il leur jeta un bref regard qui les fit frissonner.

- Luffy, le navire est prêt, on lève l'ancre quand tu veux, annonça joyeusement Margaret.

- Ah, arigatou ! C'est quoi la date d'aujourd'hui ?

- Le six janvier.

- Merde, j'ai loupé les vingt-trois ans d'Ace et Ann…

C'était devenu une seconde nature de parler de son frère sous ses deux identités. Rayleigh avait veillé à s'assurer qu'il ne vendrait pas la mèche.

Il marcha vers le reste des Amazones, dont Nyon-baa, Hancock et ses deux sœurs, qui étaient impressionnées par le fait qu'il soit le boss des créatures de l'île.

- Je suis peut-être devenu leur boss, mais maintenant, je peux plus les bouffer, alors qu'ils ont l'air appétissants, soupira Luffy en continuant sa route.

- Aucune inquiétude, Luffy… Nous avons chargé le bateau avec tout ce que tu aimes, assura Hancock en rougissant. Nous ferions une épouse parfaite vu comment nous sommes attentionnées.

- J'ai pas l'intention de me marier, mais merci pour la bouffe. Quelque chose à savoir avant que je prenne le large ?

- Aaaaaaaaah~ Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de t'aimer, malgré ta cruauté… fondit Hancock, sous le regard gentiment blasé de ses sœurs.

- Les dernières nouvelles annoncent que Marine Ford a été reconstruit de l'autre côté de la Red Line, à la place du G-1, annonça Sandersonia. Sengoku a démissionné, et Sakazuki est passé Gensui. Aokiji a disparu de la circulation. Ensuite… Buggy et Trafalgar Law sont passés Shichibukai. Et Shirohige est mort.

- Uso ! s'exclama Luffy. Quand est-il mort ?!

- Y'a un an, environ. Anee-sama s'est rendu à sa mise en terre. Nous avons un éternel log pour sa tombe, si tu veux. Marco-san a repris sa place de Yonkou, et s'en sort plutôt pas mal.

- J'espère voir Ace rapidement. On ne décerne pas ses condoléances à quelqu'un par denden. Sinon, depuis combien de temps Ji-chan est parti ?

- Neuf mois. Rayleigh-san doit être impatient de te revoir à Shabaody.

- Je connaissais déjà le rudimentaire, il n'a fait que s'assurer que c'était bien intégrer et que je faisais aucune connerie, en découvrant des techniques aussi dangereuses que celles de Sabo, par exemple. Il m'a permis de peaufiner mes techniques… mes frères ne vont pas savoir ce qui va leur tomber dessus quand on se reverra ! Des nouvelles d'eux ? Ann doit faire les conneries habituelles, je présume.

- Gol-san fait le cirque habituel, en effet. Portgas-san est passé Ichibantaï Taïsho et fuku-senshô. Il a une prime de huit cent millions, à l'instar de sa jumelle. Quant à Sabo-san, il est désormais le Numéro Deux de la Révolution. Il est connu pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête et laisser une deuxième chance aux gens.

Luffy eut un sourire.

Sabo était redevenu la personne qu'il était vraiment.

Luffy regarda une dernière fois l'île autour de lui et respira profondément.

- Yosh…

Et il remit son mugiwara boshi en souriant.

Le capitaine Monkey D. Luffy reprenait du service !

* * *

- Tu es en avance, commenta Rayleigh.

- Juste de quelques jours. Je n'ai pas le niveau ? demanda le jeune homme assis au comptoir.

- Si, tu l'as. Mais personne n'est encore là.

- J'attendrai les autres, il n'y a aucun souci à ce sujet. Si on me cherche, je suis pas encore arrivé. Sauf si tout le monde est là…

- Comme tu veux, Luffy. Oh, j'y pense, Ace m'a donné ça, puisque je n'étais pas présent pour les heureux évènements.

Luffy se redressa, perplexe.

- Heureux évènements ? Comment ça ?

Avec un petit rire, Rayleigh tira de son portefeuille une photo qu'il donna à Luffy.

- Garde-la, j'en ai fait une copie. J'en ai mis d'autres dans tes affaires, sur ton navire, pendant que je faisais le coating.

Luffy prit la photo et en resta surpris.

Portgas D. Ace, le Kaizoku Oji et nouveau second des Shirohige, était facilement reconnaissable sur la photo. Mais l'interrogation était pour les deux bébés de sans doute un an qui étaient assis sur ses genoux. Une petite fille et un petit garçon. La fille avait les mêmes yeux noirs argent d'Ace et une chevelure ondulée assez épaisse, noir d'ébène. Le petit garçon avait la même tignasse que le D. sur le crâne, avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Tous deux avaient de beaux sourires et des tâches de rousseurs, rivalisant avec le sourire d'Ace.

Luffy tourna la photo pour voir au dos quelques mots :

Portgas D. Lina et Gol D. Red, onze mois et déjà infernaux.

- Uso… souffla Luffy.

- Oui… Ann a eu des enfants… sourit Rayleigh.

- Je suis tonton ! _Je suis tonton_ ! s'excita Luffy.

Cela fit rire Rayleigh.

* * *

Amanda était en train de déprimer au comptoir d'un bar quand quelqu'un prit place à ses côtés.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, faisant tournoyer sa boisson dans son verre.

- Pourquoi vous déprimez ? demanda le garçon à côté d'elle.

- Mon mec m'a trompé. Point.

- Arf… c'était un idiot, incapable de voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Non… justement, il a bien vu que je valais pas grand-chose par rapport _à cette nana…_

- Dîtes pas ça…

Amanda but une gorgée de son verre et regarda son voisin. Même si cet homme lui semblait familier, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où et sa cape à capuche n'aidait pas les choses. Mais il semblait irradier de joie de vivre.

- Pourquoi vous êtes content, vous ?

- J'ai pas eu de nouvelle de quelqu'un de très porche durant deux ans, et je viens d'apprendre que cette personne à eu des faux jumeaux. Ils sont magnifiques !

- Ces quoi leur prénom ?

- Red et Lina !

- De jolis prénoms… vous êtes d'ici ?

- Iie. Je suis de très loin d'ici. Mais j'attends des amis. On est censés se retrouver sur l'archipel ces jours-ci. J'en ai vu aucun, pour le moment. Alors, je cherche un moyen de prendre du bon temps…

Amanda éclata de rire, lisant clairement entre les lignes le message inscrit en lettres lumineuses.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Non, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un gars qui annonce ses intentions de façon aussi claire et honnête ! sourit Amanda.

- Je ne suis que de passage, je vois pas l'intérêt de faire miroiter de fausses promesses à une fille, surtout si la fille termine comme vous, à déprimer devant un verre.

Amanda dû avouer qu'il avait pas tort.

- Je pourrais réfléchir à vous tenir compagnie pour la nuit, si vous me prouvez avoir une conversation intéressante !

- Shihihihi ! Marché conclu ! Qu'est-ce que je peux donc raconter à une belle demoiselle de votre genre !?

- Je vous laisse le choix.

- Vous avez déjà vu une île céleste?

- Non, et vous ?

- Oui, j'ai eu cette chance. Vous voulez que je vous raconte ?

Amanda écouta avec passion le récit de ce parfait inconnu, riant de temps à autres de ses descriptions. Ce garçon avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait que se sentir attirée

par lui. Son honnêteté et sa gentillesse étaient rafraîchissantes. Et à l'entendre parler, elle se surprenait à rêver de ce qu'il disait.

* * *

Amanda se réveilla pour voir son partenaire de la nuit en train de se rhabiller, lui tournant le dos, faisant face à la fenêtre pour regarder le lever du jour. Elle l'avait constaté durant la nuit que le jeune homme était souple et très musclé, mais voir les muscles noueux roulants sous sa peau pendant qu'il s'habillait était assez impressionnant.

Le jeune homme enfila une veste rouge, masquant le symbole du pique et le S barré qui trônait dans son dos, avant de ramasser quelque chose par terre.

Un chapeau de paille...

Amanda se redressa dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, perplexe. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà vu cet homme ?

Le garçon finit par passer une lourde cape sur ses épaules et ouvrit la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme, lui permettant pour la première fois de bien voir son visage. Et elle manqua de s'étouffer en réalisant qui s'était :

Mugiwara no Monkey D. Luffy, quatre cent soixante-quinze millions de berrys.

- Merci pour cette nuit. Bonne chance pour la suite. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras la personne qu'il te faut ! Ja ne !

D'un geste rapide, il mit sa capuche sur sa tête, porta un doigt à ses lèvres souriantes pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire sur sa présence ici, avant de sauter par la fenêtre après un joyeux signe de la main.

Une fois dehors, Luffy regarda autour de lui. Bon, il était légèrement paumé…

Il fouilla ses poches et en sortit la Vivre Card de son oncle.

- Eheh ! En avant !

Et Luffy s'en alla vers sa prochaine aventure.


	2. Mugiwara no Luffy est vivant

**Salut à tous !**

**Déjà, wouawe... Un chapitre et déjà 17 reviews... c'est dingue et je vous en remercie tous :D**

**Donc, grand merci avec un gros bisous baveux à : Amanera ; Wolf Amme (brune, erreur de ma part ^^'/ j'expliquerais les prénoms dans le prochain chapitre de_ The Golden Prince_) ; Mister8pyromane ; Psyko ; flavien ; Tuskiko-dono ; Aria-chanforever ; Bibidu13 ; Monkey D. Eleanor (si tu veux prendre le risque, la place est ouverte, mais je t'avertis, il semblerait que je tue à petit feux tout mes bêtas) ; KailaStriker ; Anna-chan17 ; Ambre ; Utopiquement ( sont rares, certes, puisque c'est pas le but principale de cette histoire. Je sais pas ce que le futur sera donc je peux pas répondre à ta première question. 2.Hétéro.3 Luffy était peut-être plus fort avant, mais il avait un peu de mal avec certaines de ces techniques. Tant fait pas, je vais gérer la fougère :3. 4 Nan, pas ici, celle-ci est quasi tout public. Si tu cherches du Lemon, va plus du côté d'Ace ou voir chez Evanae) ; Olympe2 et Eidol.**

**Oh et second bisous baveux pour ceux qui commentent la fic d'Ace et/ou de Sabo. Et un troisième pour ceux qui suivent les trois en même temps !**

**Sinon, pour ce chapitre. Rien de bien d'exceptionnelle, mais soyons honnête : je me faisais chier. Mais grave. Donc, je publie !**

**Alors, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

- Deux ans, déjà… le temps passe vite quand on y pense, commenta Shakky alors que le soleil se levait sur l'archipel de Shabaody.

- Et comment… surtout pour moi… hier encore, j'avais l'impression de prendre pour la première fois Luffy dans le creux de mes bras… d'apprendre à Ace à marcher… de voir Sabo rejoindre notre famille… et les voir, ainsi, aujourd'hui… Ace est le bras-droit d'un Yonkou, et a un compagnon stable et aimant, avec deux enfants. Sabo de même, bien qu'Edessa soit dans la flotte d'Ace. Ce petit ange est devenu le Numéro Deux de la Révolution et l'a totalement transformée en deux ans… et Luffy…

- Il va bientôt devenir le Kaizoku Ou… c'est dingue, je le comprends. Je suis curieuse de voir comment le reste de la bande a progressé. Il reste qui…?

- Robin, Brook, Chopper et Sanji. Je touche du bois pour qu'ils puissent se réunir tous ici, en sécurité. J'aurais peut-être dû demander à Luffy de rester ici, au lieu d'aller prendre un peu de bon temps…

- Ray-chan, c'est le neveu d'un coureur de jupons comme toi, tu espérais quoi ?! taquina Shakky.

- Urusai, Shakky… Regardons les choses en face. Le monde entier connaît leur visage. Je me demande si ce que nous avons fait à Marine Ford était une bonne idée, parfois…

- Tu as déstabilisé Sengoku, poignardé Garp, et donné du poids à Luffy-chan. Tu as permis aussi à Sabo-chan de renaître. Souviens-toi de Roger-chan, Ray-chan.

- Oui, aucun regret… ces enfants lui ressemblent plus qu'on ne pourrait l'imaginer. Et c'est pour ça que je suis inquiet… regarde, la Marine s'agite déjà à cause de ces usurpateurs.

* * *

Luffy avait eu besoin de beaucoup de patience…

Hancock traînait encore dans les environs de l'archipel et Margaret était venue chercher Luffy pour le ramener à bord du vaisseau des Kuja, juste parce que Madame la Kaizoku Jotei voulait lui donner un sac de provisions dix fois plus gros que lui.

Comme si Sanji allait le laisser crever de faim…

Mais avoir un sac aussi énorme sur le dos ne lui permit pas bien appréhender la distance entre lui et le gars qui rageait dans son coin pour un rien. Pour le coup, il le renversa sans le vouloir. Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, il s'arrêta.

- Ah, je t'ai bousculé ? Gomen na. Ja na.

Et il reprit sa route, maudissant encore une fois Hancock, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires des passants.

- CHOTTO MATTE ! cria le gars que Luffy avait bousculé.

Luffy s'arrêta, roulant des yeux et se tourna à moitié vers le mec encore à terre.

- Nanda yo ? marmonna Luffy.

L'homme se releva et marcha vers Luffy qui se tournait de nouveau vers sa destination.

- Et merde… marmonna-t-il. Hancock et Ji-chan m'ont pourtant demandé de ne pas me faire remarquer… j'aurais peut-être dû rester chez Shakky… Et qu'est-ce que ça serait si je venais à croiser des Révolutionnaires… sauf Sab' et Iva-chan, je sais pas ce qu'il en est des autres…

Les réflexions de Luffy furent interrompues par l'idiot de service qui trouvait que c'était cool de s'appuyer sur sa tête.

- Omae… t'as fait exprès de me pousser, ne ? grogna l'homme avec un mauvais sourire.

Et il se retrouva encerclé.

* * *

- Nani ? s'étonna Sanji au bar de Shakky. C'est ce crétin de kenshi qui est arrivé en premier ? J'y crois pas… notre prochain voyage va être éprouvant…

Et il s'alluma une cigarette pour s'appuyer contre le comptoir pour regarder Shakky.

- Franky-chan est arrivé en second, il y a dix jours, reprit Shakky. Puis il est parti voir le navire.

- Sunny go va bien ? sourit Sanji.

- Bien sûr ! assura Rayleigh. Il n'a pas la moindre éraflure et le revêtement a été appliqué. Marco a veillé à le mettre en sécurité après votre disparition.

- Yokatta…

- Et eux, ils ont fait du bon travail…

Il regarda la bande d'hurluberlus qui squattait le bar.

- Les blessures honorables ne causent aucun regret, assura Duval. Yes ! Une année de guérison !

Sanji les regarda, un peu surpris et commenta :

- J'ignorais que vous aviez un tel sens du devoir. Je te suis reconnaissant, Duval.

- He ? Handsome ? Ehehehehe ! Je te retourne le compliment, jeune maître ! assura Duval avec un clin d'œil foireux.

Et il commença à raconter sa misère.

- Je veux bien, mais comment tu as pu être blessé à ce point ? commenta Sanji.

- Luffy avait demandé à Ace de récupérer le cadeau pour les vingt et un an de Sabo sur le navire, et ils ont cru que c'était un ennemi… je te laisse imaginer la suite, sourit Rayleigh derrière son journal. Heureusement pour eux, Ace avait déjà pris sa résolution de ne plus tuer, sinon, il ne serait plus là pour en parler.

- Nami-chan est arrivée en troisième, annonça Shakky.

- Nami-swaaaan ! s'écria Sanji, un cœur dans l'œil en revenant vers le bar. Doko !? Doko ?!

- Elle est partie faire un peu de shopping pour s'occuper.

Et Sanji partit dans son petit monde tout rose en imaginant Nami faisant du shopping, chantonnant doucement et joyeusement : Nami-san wa shopping !

- Usopp-chan est arrivé quatrième, il y a trois jours, et Chopper-chan, cinquième hier. Brook-chan donne un concert, aujourd'hui, sur l'île.

- Un concert ? s'étonna Sanji.

En réponse, Shakky lui montra l'affiche derrière elle à l'effigie de Soul King Brook.

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Et te voilà toi, conclu Shakky. Pour résumer, vous êtes donc sept, toi y compris à être arrivés sur l'archipel.

- Sans compter le capitaine, annonça Rayleigh. Il est arrivé y'a quinze jours et Luffy est partit prendre un peu de bon temps, avant de reprendre la mer. Pas revu depuis.

- Eh ? Luffy qui drague ? C'est un truc qui mérite le détour venant de cet ahou gomu.

- Il a un oncle coureur de jupon, après tout, taquina Shakky.

- Shakky, je t'en prie, j'en entends assez de la part des garçons, pas besoin que tu t'y mettes… soupira Rayleigh. Enfin, on a pas encore vu Nico Robin. Il est assez difficile de se rendre sur l'île, mais le fait que vous y soyez arrivés vous rend impressionnant. Vous avez tous énormément grandi. Je suis heureux que vous puissiez vous retrouver à nouveau.

- Ouais… fit Sanji en prenant son verre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez eu le courage de reprendre les bases avec Luffy. Vous avez déjà donné en l'élevant, non ? C'est presque du masochisme de prendre deux ans pour travailler avec lui, non ? Enfin, il doit être incroyablement fort aujourd'hui.

- Je l'ai pas vu depuis neuf mois… je suis impatient de voir à quel point il a progressé. On a surtout revu les bases et j'ai comblé quelques-unes de ses lacunes. Ses frères ont fait du bon boulot, avec le temps qu'ils avaient, à Dawn, je n'ai fait que finir le travail. Et c'est mon garçon, je ne pouvais pas confier une tâche de cette importance à n'importe qui. Si Newgate n'avait pas eu un pied dans la tombe à l'époque, il m'aurait offert son aide et celle de ses commandants dans ce but…

Sanji était bloqué sur une idée… le progrès…

- Je me demande à quel point Nami-swan a progressé en deux ans !

Et un saignement du nez, et un !

- Oi, daijobu ka ? s'inquiéta Rayleigh.

Sanji reprit sa cigarette en disant :

- J'ai enduré deux ans d'entraînement diabolique… alors, il faut que j'arrête de draguer à tout va et que je montre le résultat de mon calvaire…

Mais oui, Sanji, retire les cœurs autour de ta tête, avant, va…

- Oh, et vous avez le bonjour d'Ivankov, annonça Sanji.

- Sans lui, Luffy et Sabo ne seraient plus de ce monde… je l'appellerai plus tard pour le saluer, commenta Rayleigh en retournant à sa lecture.

* * *

Luffy essaya d'ignorer le canon du flingue enfoncé dans sa joue. L'idiot qui tenait l'arme lui dit :

- Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Tu sais qui t'as frappé ? T'as remarqué ? Tu m'as fait passer pour un clown ! Tu m'as humilié publiquement ! C'est pas quelque chose à faire à quelqu'un comme moi ! Un pirate d'élite de quatre cent soixante-quinze millions de berrys ! Ohé ! Mets-toi immédiatement à genoux et tremble de peur, pour me réclamer pitié pour ta vie !

Whouawe, ce gars avait besoin d'une bonne brosse à dent…

Et il se prenait pour qui ? Lui, Luffy ? Se mettre à genoux ?

Oi, Mugiwara ne se mettait pas à genoux sans une bonne raison.

La foule supplia Luffy de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, mais à quoi bon ? Il avait déjà assez perdu de temps.

Prenant son immobilité pour de la peur, l'homme se réjouit et lui dit :

- Je crois que tu comprends maintenant à quel point tu as été stupide…

- C'est pour ça que tu parles pas ? T'as les chocottes ! commenta une femme de petite taille et rousse.

- Tout à l'heure, un mec au long nez, et une nana aux longs cheveux nous ont cherchés… alors, ça a mis notre capitaine de très mauvaise humeur. Tu ferais mieux de t'excuser. Mets-toi à genoux ! intervint un autre qui aurait pu se faire passer pour Usopp de trèèèèèès loin.

- Fais-le, ou tu diras au revoir à ta vie pour une seule et stupide erreur, conseilla un autre homme avec une coupe de cheveux bleu. Notre capitaine a la gâchette facile.

Luffy regarda l'homme qui était toujours appuyé sur sa tête, impassible, légèrement… agacé… Bon, il avait autre chose à faire, là.

- Honto, gomen na… Mais je suis pressé.

Et il reprit sa route, bousculant de nouveau l'homme.

Tout se déroula au ralentit et dans le silence le plus complet, sur lesquels les bruits de pas résonnèrent.

Luffy s'avança de deux pas, le temps que l'homme retrouve son équilibre et le vise de son flingue en disant qu'il l'avait cherché.

Une femme hurla, mais Luffy continua d'avancer.

Pan !

La balle passa au ralentit devant Luffy qui se pencha en arrière juste assez pour esquiver le projectile, puis reprendre son équilibre, libérant un faible dose de Haoshoku.

Pendant un instant, plus rien ne bougea, sauf Luffy qui continua son avancée dans un monde immobile.

Un premier pas, et un premier homme toucha le sol, rapidement suivi par les autres.

Ce fut quatre personnes à terre, sans connaissance et un Luffy qui continua de marcher.

- Eh bien, je pense que je vais recourir à ça pour passer inaperçu… soupira Luffy.

Il tourna à la prochaine ruelle et entra rapidement dans un bâtiment en ruine.

* * *

Grove 66, peu après, base de la Marine :

La Marine recevait un rapport indiquant que les Mugiwara Kaizoku recrutaient en effet de nouveaux membres et qu'ils allaient se rassembler au Grove 46.

Ils allaient faire un raid sur la zone, en l'encerclant des Groves 40, 42 et 44, en attendant des renforts du G-1 qui étaient en chemin.

Néanmoins, l'agitation cessa momentanément en voyant Sentomaru partir en premier avec deux Pacifistas : Px-5 et Px-7

Il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les Mugiwara.

- Je vous rappelle que le capitaine est le neveu de Mei-Ô et le frère du défunt Hanran et des Jumeaux Démoniaques ! Il s'est écoulé deux ans depuis Impel Down, ils se sont forcément améliorés ! Ils n'ont rien à voir avec les Rookies qui s'accumulent sur cette île…

Sentomaru ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Kuma avait agi comme il l'a fait il y a deux ans, mais en analysant son comportement après sa perte de personnalité, il était facile de savoir que les Mugiwara allaient se réunir de nouveau

* * *

Quelques groves plus loin, une jeune femme débarqua dans une pièce où étaient rassemblés beaucoup d'autres personnes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sherry ? demanda quelqu'un.

- La Marine va essayer de capturer le jeune frère de Sabo !

Les discussions coururent rapidement autour de la table et tout le monde se tourna vers le responsable.

- Que fait-on, Nathaniel ? On reste les bras croisés, comme pour Impel Down ? demanda un homme.

- Rassemble tout le monde, Lyon, on va aider les jeunots à prendre la mer, pour Sabo, ordonna le responsable.

Sherry et Lyon échangèrent un sourire et tout le monde fila se préparer pour le combat.

* * *

Les faux Zoro et Sanji courraient dans le Grove 40 à la recherche de Chopper qu'ils avaient essayé de berner, sans grand succès.

Venant vers eux, une silhouette fine lourdement chargé se demandait si elle était condamnée à devoir remettre sa virilité en question à chaque fois qu'elle passait par cette île. C'était la seconde fois, tout de même.

- Hey, regarde ! fit le faux Sanji. C'est pas le gosse avec la cape et l'énorme sac à dos dont nous a parlé le Capitaine ?

Le faux Zoro regarda la personne en question, mais même si on voyait mal le visage, on pouvait pas louper le haut de bikini sur la poitrine musclée et recouverte d'une étrange blessure en croix, ni la longue tresse noire assez lâche qui s'échappait de la capuche.

- C'est un gamin ? On dirait plutôt une fille !

La fille les remarqua immédiatement, et fronça les sourcils.

Si elle n'avait pas eu de cerveau, Lucy aurait cru que c'était Sanji et Zoro. Mais elle avait un cerveau, et le Haki, et ce n'était pas ses amis, de ce qu'elle comprenait.

Qui étaient-ils ?

- Dare da, omae-tachi ?

- Ne... Nee-chan… et si tu venais avec nous, un peu ? demanda le faux Sanji.

Lucy rangea la Vivre Card de son oncle dans sa poche. Encore une preuve que ce n'était pas ses amis, Sanji aurait été dingue en le voyant en fille.

- Si tu viens sans faire de grabuge, on te fera pas trop mal, fit le faux Zoro.

- Notre senshô est très en colère, tu vas pas faire de vieux os. Nanda ? Tu as tellement peur que tu n'arrives pas à parler ?

Lucy soupira.

Apparemment, y'avait des usurpateurs dans le coin. Elle allait les remettre en place.

- Allons voir votre capitaine, j'ai deux mots à lui dire… annonça Lucy.

Les deux usurpateurs se regardèrent, inquiets et perplexes et escortèrent la demoiselle jusqu'à leur capitaine.

* * *

Lucy balaya la zone de son Haki.

Beaucoup de pirates, un Marine mourant, et des officiers en approche rapide.

Le faux Zoro et Sanji s'arrêtèrent un instant pour regarder le rassemblement, permettant à Lucy de tirer un denden de sa poche. Composant rapidement le numéro elle tomba sur Shakky.

« Moshi moshi ? »

- Shakky ? C'est moi… Ji-chan est par là ?

« Iie, il est partit expliquer à Nami-chan comment naviguer un navire enduit. Je présume que tu es tombé sur les faux Mugiwara Kaizoku. »

- Hai. Je peux pas les laisser utiliser mon nom comme ça, en toute impunité.

« Ray-chan passera voir comment tu t'en sors. »

Lucy eut une moue en raccrochant. Elle pouvait s'en sortir très bien seule, merci. Elle rangea le denden et suivit ses guides vers leur 'capitaine' et ses amis. Tiens, c'étaient les idiots de tout à l'heure…

* * *

Rayleigh regarda de loin l'équipage de Luffy en train de se rassembler sur le Sunny

Ils étaient tous devenus plus forts, et avaient développé le Haki de l'Observation.

Ces deux ans n'avaient pas été gâchés.

- Allons-y, Ray-chan, fit Shakky.

Rayleigh eut un sourire et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la racine pour les interpeller.

- Omae-tachi !

- Rayleigh-san ! Shakky ! appela Nami.

- Ray-san, vous avez le bonjour de l'Ange de Dawn, salua Robin avec un sourire.

- Il va mieux ? s'enquit Rayleigh.

- Largement, assura la brune.

- Je suis désolé de faire irruption au moment des retrouvailles, après ces deux ans, mais la situation sur cet archipel tourne un peu au vinaigre…

* * *

Brook se fichait que son concert soit interrompu ou que la Marine le dénonce en tant que pirate. Il avait une annonce à faire :

- Mugiwara no Luffy est mort ? Baka bakachi ! Faîtes-le savoir au monde entier… le pirate Mugiwara no Luffy est… VIVANT ! Il est l'homme qui deviendra un jour le Seigneur des Mers du monde, le Kaizoku Ou…! Son départ ne devrait pas se faire dans le silence, ooooh baby~! Aimez-moi jusqu'à l'os !

- Yeeeeeeeeeeeeah ! répondit le public à Brook.

Brook fit vibrer les cordes de sa guitare.

Il dédiait ce titre à ses 'nouveaux' amis bien-aimés… et il allait la leur faire entendre…

« Luffy-san, allons ensemble dans le Shin Sekai ! »

Alors que la foule était prise de folie, faisant tout pour s'assurer d'entendre le dernier tube de Brook, le titre tomba, plein de sens…

- New World…

La musique s'éleva dans un rythme entraînant et vibrant, empli des émotions du musicien.

- Oh yeah… Kodomo !

Tun ! Tun !

Et il leur raconta l'histoire d'une vie… celle d'un héros…

- Voici l'histoire d'un héros !

L'histoire d'un homme qui allait devenir Roi !

Pas de regret en temps de guerre,

Mais il reste bien debout, les pieds dans ses sandales !

La foule hurlait à s'en arracher la gorge, appréciant la toute dernière chanson de cette star de la Soul.

- Les rêveurs se débattent souvent,

Car parfois leurs rêves sont hors d'atteinte !

Il faut savoir lutter contre ses propres démons,

Afin d'avancer…

C'est un grand rêve qui semble bien difficile !

Mais quand il parlait, je pouvais le voir se réaliser !

Today is the day !

Nous sommes fatigués d'attendre,

Nous n'avons pas besoin de repos, car nous sommes impatients !

Today is the day !

C'est un grand jour,

Relançons l'horloge qui s'était arrêté !

* * *

Lucy leva le regard vers le soleil, son Haki lui permettant d'écouter le concert de Brook.

Son éveil resterait un secret, sauf pour ses frères, Robin et Zoro. Pas besoin d'apporter plus d'ennuis aux autres.

Elle ferma les yeux avec un sourire, fredonnant en rythme, laissant le vent jouer avec sa tresse.

* * *

- For the New World…

For the New World…

For the new World,

Le monde lui-même va changer !

Quelques notes alors que les Marines se remettaient en position pour tirer sur Brook.

- Mo ikkai ! cria Brook.

Au moment de la mise à feu, la fumée envahit la scène, permettant à Brook de tirer sa révérence, comme un Mugiwara Kaizoku : dans la classe et le bruit.

* * *

- Kaigun wa … ? fit Nami.

- Oui, ils pensent que le faux équipage de Luffy-chan est le vrai et sont sortis en force, confirma Shakky. J'ai intercepté la conversation, et Sherry-chan de la Révolution m'a même avertie, donc, y'a pas d'erreur. J'ai aussi prévenu Brook-chan par denden. Il devrait arriver bientôt ici.

- Oh ? Il jette sa vie de star aux orties ? Il a des os (A/N : à la fois jeu de mot pourri de Franky sur le fait que Brook soit un squelette, mais aussi expression jap revenant apparemment à dire de quelqu'un qu'il a des couilles), comme je le pensais, commenta Franky.

- Nami-chan, puisque tu es la navigatrice, je vais t'apprendre à manœuvrer un navire enduit, alors écoute bien. J'ai essayé de le faire entrer dans la cervelle de mon neveu, mais je doute d'avoir réussi, fit Rayleigh à Nami. Tu as un log pour le Shin Sekai ?

- Je ferai au mieux, et je viens de mettre le log, que m'a filé Ace, au poignet.

Et elle montra l'objet en question.

- Wouhawe, nanda nanda ? On dirait que l'atmosphère se tend, d'un coup, commenta Usopp. Demo, Rayleigh, la personne capitale, Luffy n'est pas…

- Ne t'en fais pas, lui assura Rayleigh. Il fait un petit détour, de ce que Shakky m'a dit. Il a déjà débarqué avant que vous arriviez tous.

Tout le monde fut ravi.

- J'ai hâte, sourit Robin.

- J'ai donné un bébé denden à Sanji quand il est passé ici, annonça Franky. En ce moment, il est avec Zoro.

- Je vois. C'est super, sourit Shakky. Si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, la Marine va tout encercler jusqu'ici. Luffy-chan peut être contacté, mais je doute qu'on arrivera à le convaincre de se détourner de son objectif du moment.

- Oh, j'allais oublier. Puisque Zoro n'est pas là pour donner ça à Luffy, je te confie ce message, Nico Robin. Marco m'a appelé et c'est un service qu'il demande à Luffy, que lui seul peut accomplir.

Rayleigh donna un papier à Robin qui le rangea dans son blouson.

- Je retransmettrai, assura la brune.

- Le Grove 42 devrait convenir pour une évacuation rapide. Emmenez le bateau et rassemblez-vous tous là-bas. Luffy a fait des progrès énormes dans le domaine du Kenbunshoku, à l'instar d'Ace. Ils m'ont dépassé, donc, vous retrouver ne sera pas compliqué. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité, mais après avoir traversé ces deux ans…

Rayleigh se tourna vers le mât pour regarder le Jolly Roger qui flottait à son sommet, avec beaucoup d'émotion et de fierté.

- C'est enfin l'heure de lever l'ancre et de prendre un nouveau départ !

Un vent nouveau fit flotter le drapeau joyeusement dans l'archipel.

* * *

Pendant que Rayleigh enseignait à Nami à manœuvrer un navire enduit et que Chopper avait une bonne idée pour retrouver Luffy…

Au grove 42 :

Sanji raccrocha son denden.

- Alors ? demanda Zoro, pas loin.

- T'as pas écouté ? Mataku, laisse-moi un instant…

Sanji prit une bouffée de sa cigarette puis commença à résumer ce qu'on lui avait dit en s'aidant de gestes :

- Marine. Arriver. Ore-tachi. Fuir.

- Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça, espèce de sourcil bizarre !?

- Je me disais que ça serait plus facile à comprendre pour une cervelle comme la tienne…

Zoro grogna puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de rester calme, pour dire :

- Moi. Plus tard. Trancher. Toi.

- Hai, hai… fit Sanji d'un air désintéressé.

- En attendant, y'a beaucoup de grabuge par là-bas… commenta Zoro en pointant du pouce le grove d'à côté.

Sanji regarda dans la direction indiqué, fumant pensivement.

- T'as raison. Là-bas. Bruyant.

* * *

Au Grove 46, à cet instant :

- Senshô ! fit le faux Sanji.

- Appel moi Okashira, espèce d'idiot ! lui dit le faux Luffy.

- On a pas trouvé le vrai animal de compagnie, mais la personne que vous cherchiez, ce serait pas elle ?

Le faux Luffy eut un grognement et Lucy papillonna un peu des yeux pour le regarder. Comment ce gros lourdaud de quarante ans pouvait donc se faire passer pour l'adolescente de dix-neuf ans maigrichonne et frêle qu'elle était ?

C'était… peu croyable.

Elle fut poussée sur une sorte d'estrade en ruine, et regarda avec de grands yeux la foule assoiffée de sang.

- Hun ? Nanda kore ?

Un coup de feu ramena le silence et le faux Luffy s'avança :

- Nous avons déjà trouvé l'un des coupables qui m'ont insulté ! C'est elle !

Et Lucy se retrouva pointée du doigt.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? fit Lucy.

- Pour commencer, reprit le faux Luffy… Je vais faire prendre conscience à cette femme, à quel point je suis terrifiant !

Repasse dans un siècle, Akainu est plus flippant que toi.

- Et ce que je vais lui faire vous servira d'exemple, s'il vous prend l'envie de vous opposer à moi, vous, mes subalternes ! Pigé vous autres ?!

- Non mais c'est quoi ce type ? fit Lucy. Il a vraiment pété un plomb…

Les commentaires de Lucy furent coupés par l'arrivée intempestive de la Marine qui encercla toute la scène.

- C'est fini pour vous, pirates ! Mugiwara no Luffy et ses membres d'équipages ! Rendez-vous sans faire d'histoire ! Toutes les sorties du Grove 46 sont bloquées ! Vous n'avez plus la moindre échappatoire !

Une goutte de sueur roula sur le front de Lucy.

- Comment la Marine sait pour moi ? Je suis déguisée, pourtant ! fit Lucy.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi ?! lui dit le faux Sanji, paniqué.

Le faux Zoro alla voir le faux Luffy qui lui dit de ne pas paniquer et donna un ordre à une Supernova :

- Oi ! Caribou ! Sers-toi du soldat de la Marine de tout à l'heure comme d'un bouclier et fais-nous une sortie en force !

- Heiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes, Okashira !? cria Caribou en portant une main cachée sous son pull à manche longue, à son oreille, comme s'il n'entendait rien.

- Je t'ai dit d'utiliser ce soldat comme d'un bouclier, imbécile !

Pendant ce temps, Lucy se concentra sur l'arrière de la troupe des marines et un par un, le plus discrètement possible, elle les assomma à distance de son Haoshoku, sans que personne ne réalise quoique ce soit.

Cela lui permettrait de ne pas trop avoir de problème.

Caribou eut une gueule très bizarre sur sa tête déjà pas des plus normales en comprenant les ordres qui lui étaient donnés. Il se saisit de la lance dans les tripes du Marine… et l'acheva dans la douleur.

Lucy secoua la tête, exaspérée et attristée devant un tel comportement. Elle joignit les mains et recommanda l'âme du défunt à Davy Jones pendant que les Marine passaient à l'attaque.

Marine ou pirate, sur cette mer, tous étaient destinés à Davy Jones.

Les prières de Lucy furent interrompues par le bruit d'un Pacifista qui tire un laser.

Elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

Deux Pacifistas et Sentomaru.

- Et merde, heureusement que j'avais promis à Hancock et Ji-chan de pas m'attirer d'ennuis… si on peu plus prendre de bon temps sans se faire agresser au retour, où va le monde… commenta Lucy.

Un des Pacifista se redressa et ses yeux balayèrent la foule pour se fixer finalement sur l'estrade de pierre, avant de se verrouiller sur sa cible : Monkey D. Luffy 475 millions de berrys.

- Kaizoku Mugiwara no Luffy, confirmé, annonça le Pacifista.

Lucy soupira profondément.

Apparemment, son déguisement ne marchait pas contre les pacifista.

Un pirate se jeta sur le pacifista et se fit clouer immédiatement au sol.

Voyant cela, les faux Mugiwara prirent la fuite.

Lucy resta un instant à regarder le combat, instant qu'elle mit à profit pour se couvrir totalement de sa cape et se redevenir un homme.

Puisque c'était pas utile devant un pacifista, autant ne pas pousser le calvaire. Sa tresse rétrécit rapidement pour redevenir sa coupe folle pas très longue. Ses courbes disparurent, rendant son corps une stature plus masculine. Un petit coup sur le haut de bikini et le vêtement tomba dans sa main, n'ayant plus aucune utilité. Luffy rangea discrètement le vêtement à l'instant où il perçu de son Haki Sentomaru en train de parler :

- Okashira ? Ils parlent de Mugiwara ?

* * *

Et boum !

Le faux Mugiwara percuta le ventre de Sentomaru avant de tomber à terre.

- Hun ? Dare da, teme ? demanda Sentomaru à l'idiot qui lui avait foncé dessus.

Pour le coup, tous les pirates furent contents de voir l'imposteur devant Sentomaru et l'acclamèrent. Très calmement, Sentomaru observa les pirates des environs, puis tourna son regard vers l'homme en train de paniquer à ses pieds.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'appellent Mugiwara ?

Le gars tenta de bluffer en réponse :

- Oi ! Tu sais qui je suis, non ?! Si tu veux pas que je te butte et sorte tes intestins, dégage de mon chemin !

- Même Hiken a cessé de se comporter ainsi en marquant le coup avec Sadi-chan, à Impel Down. Je répète ma question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils t'appellent Mugiwara ?

- Écoute bien et sois surpris ! Je suis le fils du Révolutionnaire Dragon, le petit-fils du Héros Garp et le neveu du Mei-Ô ! Le otouto de Hanran et des Jumeaux Démoniaques Ace et Ann ! Celui qui a foutu le bordel à Enies Lobby et Impel Down, et participé à la destruction de Marine Ford ! Le Grand Pirate, de quatre cent soixante-quinze millions de berrys, Mugi…

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il se prit un coup de hache pleine de Haki sur le crâne, l'assommant proprement.

- Mugiwara n'est pas un déchet dans ton genre ! rugit Sentomaru.

* * *

De son côté, Luffy fut presque content que quelqu'un réalise enfin que ce gars était un imposteur.

- Bon, j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça… commenta Luffy en commença à se diriger vers là où il sentait la voix de la majorité de son équipage. Je devrais peut-être me tirer d'ici.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Sentomaru connectait les points, comprenant que les pirates s'étaient tous fait avoir pour l'imposteur en croyant que c'était le vrai.

- PX-5, c'est qui celui-là ?

L'identification tomba rapidement :

- Kaizoku Sanmai jita no Demaro Black. Prime de vingt-six millions de berrys.

Et bravo les retardataires, vous venez de réaliser que vous vous êtes fait avoir !

- C'est quoi ce gamin !? Il a pris le nom de Mugiwara et nous a dupés !

- Il a profité du fait que le vrai soit mort et que les seules personnes pouvant le confirmer soient absentes ! Tout ça à son avantage !

Sentomaru ramena le silence de sa voix forte :

- Les personnes qui vous ont trompés étaient des imbéciles, mais vous, pour le coup, manquez de chance ! On vous embarque tous !

Et l'un de Pacifista commença à avancer d'un pas.

- Et je sais pas par quel hasard, mais le vrai Mugiwara se trouve quelque part par ici ! Quand nous sommes entrés dans cette zone, PX-5 l'a bel et bien repéré ! Vise-le, PX-5 !

PX-5 avança d'un autre pas et le localisa rapidement dans la fumée du combat. Et tira.

En moins de deux, Luffy esquiva, perdant sa cape au passage, pour se retrouver au point de départ : l'estrade. Il ramena son mugiwara boshi sur son crâne, et tint son sac pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

- C'était moins une… souffla Luffy.

Il releva la tête et interpella Sentomaru :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! On m'a pris la tête pour que j'embarque ce sac avec mes précieux bentô ! T'as failli tout détruire !

…

On n'entendit que le bruit des bulles de l'archipel, alors que tout le monde réaliser que la personne qu'ils avaient pris pour une fille, était en faîte le véritable Mugiwara no Luffy, conservant le même visage qu'il avait deux ans auparavant, bien qu'il ait prit en muscles.

Les imposteurs paniquèrent immédiatement en réalisant ce qu'ils avaient fait et les marines s'armèrent de courage.

- Mugiwara ! cria Sentomaru.

- Quoi, Sentomaru ?! Tu veux encore me mettre des bâtons dans les roues !? Désolé, mais j'ai pas vraiment l'intention de me battre ! Rayleigh-ji-chan m'a dit que si je foutais trop le bordel, je pourrais pas appareiller et le reste de la famille risque de me botter grave le cul, si je peux pas quitter Shabaody ! Ace et Ann m'attendent dans le Shin Sekai !

- Rassures-toi ! Tu n'auras pas besoin d'appareiller ! Contrairement à il y a deux ans, je suis officiellement un marine, à présent ! Je vais te capturer ici ! Hannyabal sera content de te revoir à Impel Down ! Pas d'inquiétude, j'enverrai rapidement le reste de ta famille et de ta bande te rejoindre ! PX-5 !

Le Pacifista chargea de l'énergie dans sa bouche, puis tira plusieurs lasers sur Luffy qui se remit debout. En bougeant rapidement la tête et un bras, le jeune pirate parvint à esquiver tous les tirs.

- Osoi… commenta Luffy.

Derrière lui, un tir tomba sur un arbre, le faisant exploser.

Sentomaru recula d'un pas. Comment Mugiwara avait-il put améliorer autant son Haki ?

Luffy leva lentement une jambe, s'assurant de bien viser.

- Rankyaku

Le mouvement fut vif, impossible à suivre.

Et le Pacifista perdit sa tête… avant de détruire le reste du paysage derrière le Pacifista qui lui-même explosa.

Eh ouais, Rayleigh lui avait enseigné le Rokushiki !

Luffy remit son sac sur ses épaules avec un petit rire et salua Sentomaru, le tirant de sa surprise :

- Ja na ! J'ai le sentiment qu'on se reverra de nouveau quelque part !

- Matte ! Mugiwara !

Pan !

Sentomaru recula, esquivant une balle qui aurait pu lui percer le crâne.

* * *

Sherry jura et visa de nouveau, alors que ses collègues faisaient au mieux pour réduire le nombre des marines à la poursuite de Luffy.

- Pour Sabo… souffla-t-elle en se préparant à refaire feu.

* * *

Luffy continua sa course, mort de rire, jusqu'à se faire interpeller :

- Oi, Luffy !

Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui c'était et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Zoro, un œil condamné et Sanji, son œil précédemment caché, découvert, et l'autre caché à présent, courir vers lui.

- Luffy ! C'est toi, je m'en doutais ! Pourquoi t'es toujours au milieu des emmerdes !? cria Sanji.

- Aaaaaaaah ! Z'êtes vraiment mes nakamas, pas d'erreur ! Hisashiburi da na, omaera ! Zoro ! Toi aussi t'as voulu imité mon oncle !?

- PX-7 ! cria Sentomaru.

- Hein ? firent Zoro et Sanji.

Au même instant, le Pacifista sortit de la fumée du précédent… avant de se faire envoyer balader par Zoro et Sanji.

- Je l'ai tranché, annonça Zoro.

- Non, c'est moi qui lui aie brisé le cou ! rugit Sanji.

Et ils se redressèrent, ignorant totalement le Pacifista qui explosa derrière eux.

- Comment ça on a voulu imiter Rayleigh ? demanda Zoro.

- Ace et Ann ont tous les deux failli perdre le même œil que toi pour l'imiter ! Et comme je te vois avec une cicatrice…

- Laisse tomber, Luffy, faut qu'on se grouille, tout le monde nous attend sur le navire ! pressa Sanji.

- Hai ! Désolé, j'ai été pris en otage jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de partir pour l'île Gyojin avec le sac, alors que je retournais au bar, ce matin !

Et le trio reprit la fuite, poursuivit par les Marines.

Luffy était fou de joie, il avait hâte de revoir tout le monde. Les voix lui semblaient si fortes ! Et Zoro et Sanji avaient fait tellement de progrès… qu'est-ce que ça serait pour les autres...

Il cessa sa course en sentant une voix familière et précieuse pour lui se rapprocher assez pour qu'il puisse la voir. Pour le confirmer, il se retourna et regarda avec un immense sourire et des yeux brillants la personne qui lui avait tant donné.

Il inspira profondément et cria :

- JI-CHAN !

Les marines cessèrent de courir et les autres pirates restèrent bouche bée.

Le Mei-Ô Rayleigh était dans la place, regardant avec un sourire, de son perchoir, ce qu'il se passait.

Il jeta quelque chose à Luffy qui le rattrapa. Une petite boite qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant son log pose pour le Shin Sekai.

"Afin de ne pas te perdre sur la route de tes rêves. G.D.A"

C'était son cadeau pour ses dix-huit ans, qu'Ace lui avait offert à son arrivé à Shabaody.

Luffy le passa à son poignet, souriant et leva de nouveau la tête vers son oncle.

- Je suis venu au cas où, mais on dirait qu'il n'y a pas de problème ! annonça Rayleigh. Tu me fais me sentir inutile, Luffy, j'espère que tu en as conscience !

- Tu vas pas me tenir la main jusqu'à Raftell, Ji-chan ! sourit Luffy. Je suis devenu fort !

- Oui, je le sens, tu t'es encore plus améliorer que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. De wa, dépêches-toi de filer, là où sont tes nakamas. Et salue les jumeaux pour moi, si tu les croises, avec Red et Lina.

- Hai ! Ji-chan ! Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, depuis que Garp m'a confié à ta garde, quand j'étais bébé ! Merci pour toutes ces merveilleuses années au village ! Merci pour la famille que tu m'as donné et tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour faire de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui !

Rayleigh eut un petit rire, essayant de cacher son émotion :

- Voyons, Luffy, ça ne te ressemble pas… tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, le bonheur de mon petit Chapardeur est le plus beau des remerciements. Allez, dépêches-toi d'y aller, ou je te botte les fesses directement jusqu'à Raftell !

Luffy laissa tomber son sac et s'avança légèrement vers Rayleigh, le surprenant. Il leva les poings au ciel et cria :

- Ji-chan ! Je vais le faire ! Pour toi ! Pour Roger ! Pour notre famille ! Pour mes nakamas ! Kaizoku Ou… Ore wa... NARU !

Il resta comme ça un instant, sous le sourire de Rayleigh, avant d'éclater de rire. Le sourire de Rayleigh s'agrandit.

Luffy avait tellement grandi depuis le petit bébé dont il s'était occupé à Dawn…

L'instant magique fut brisé par la Marine qui repartit à l'attaque.

- Je dois filer, Ji-chan ! Je reviendrai te voir quand j'aurai accompli mon rêve ! fit Luffy en reprenant son sac. Merci vraiment pour tout ! J'y vais !

Rayleigh hocha la tête et regarda son garçon partir avec Sanji et Zoro vers son futur.

Il ne put retenir des larmes d'émotions, se rappelant des premiers pas, des premiers mots… de toutes les premières fois de Luffy dont il avait été témoin. Ses blagues, ses peines, ses gestes d'affections pour leur famille… son état après Impel Down, et comment il avait réussi avec beaucoup de volonté, à se remettre debout… des instants à eux deux pendant ces mois à Ruskaïna, rattrapant toutes ces années de séparation… leur nouvelle séparation qu'ils avaient tant voulu repousser…

Tout ce qui faisait de Luffy son garçon.

Il laissa les larmes couler. Il n'avait pas à en avoir honte.

Elles étaient de fierté de voir son tout petit Luffy être devenu un jeune homme aussi charismatique… et de peine ne pas être certain de le revoir un jour.

Il se leva lentement, regardant les marines partir à la poursuite de Luffy, tomber sous les tirs de tireurs embusqués.

Des anciens amis de Sabo, avant qu'il ne parte pour le Shin Sekai.

Il pouvait encore voir les trois Mugiwara…

- Va jusqu'au sommet ! rugit Rayleigh.

En réponse, Luffy brandit son poing, sans pour autant se retourner.

Alors que la Marine essayait de maintenir la poursuite, quelque chose passa en coup de vent devant eux, tranchant le sol.

Rayleigh prit pied devant le groupe, et un lion immense vint le rejoindre en feulant.

Quand la poussière se dispersa, les marines purent voir Rayleigh, le sabre au clair, avec le lion faisant nerveusement les cent pas derrière lui.

- C'est l'appareillage pour le Shin Sekai du dernier de mes garçons. Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas vous y opposez… j'ai cru comprendre qu'en souvenir d'Hanran, les Révolutionnaires, sans demander l'avis de Dragon, avaient l'intention de l'aider à prendre la mer… si vous tenez à la vie, ne faîtes pas un pas de plus.

Suffisait de voir la ligne large comme un pied et super profonde, et trèèèèès longue pour savoir ce qu'on risquait.

Rayleigh eut un sourire féroce.

- Je vous conseille vivement de ne pas franchir cette ligne.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, le trio se retrouvait face à un autre groupe qui avait fait le tour pour les encercler.

Luffy allait les allonger avec son Haki quand des fantômes assez familiers firent leur apparition, faisant tomber en dépression nerveuse tous les marines.

- Pfff ! Le pouvoir de la Grise est plus impressionnant que les Negative Hollow, marmonna Luffy.

- La Grise ? demanda Sanji.

- Hm, Kali la Grise ! Elle a le kimochi kimochi no mi ! En plus d'être emphatique, elle contrôle les émotions des gens ! C'était une Spades !

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour voir une femme aux longs cheveux roses tenant un ourson en peluche bizarre contre elle.

- J'avais donc raison, c'est votre faute cette grosse agitation… commenta Perona. Mataku… Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à traîner encore dans un coin pareil ?!

- Wouaaaaa ! La fille de Thriller Bark ! s'exclama Sanji en faisant la nouille jusqu'à la demoiselle.

- Et toi alors, pourquoi t'es encore là ? interpella Zoro.

Perona flotta rapidement jusqu'à Zoro, menaçante, lui faisant faire la grimace.

- C'est quoi cette façon de remercier ta bienfaitrice qui t'a accompagné sur cette île !? Si je n'étais pas là, je sais pas où tu serais à l'heure actuelle ! Comprends un peu ta...

Perona s'interrompit en voyant Sanji un peu trop proche de son espace vital, en train de la renifler.

- Une femme ! Une vraie femme ! renifla Sanji, tout content.

- Bien évidemment ! Tu crois quoi ?! T'es malade ou quoi ?! rugit Perona. Tonikaku, dépêchez-vous de mettre les voiles ! Des navires de guerre de la Marine sont à proximité de l'île ! Si vous ne vous pressez pas, votre porte de sortie va disparaître.

- Ce truc, ça craint vraiment… mais c'est étrange… je sais pas pourquoi, je ne peux pas m'éloigner d'ici… fit Sanji, toujours en train de renifler les cheveux de la pauvre Perona.

- Mais qu'est-ce que qui va pas avec toi, teme ?! s'indigna Perona.

- Les vraies ladies c'est le mieux ! s'exclama Sanji avec un cœur dans l'œil, faisant hurler Perona.

Pour le coup, Sanji finit à terre, une empreinte de semelle sur le crâne et un Negative Hollow dans le corps.

- Je suis… un déchet humain… marmonna Sanji.

C'est là qu'une immense ombre les enveloppa, leur faisant lever la tête, afin de voir un immense oiseau, avec sur son dos, Chopper qui leur cria :

- Je vous ai enfin trouvé !

Luffy eut un immense sourire.

* * *

Brook venait de se relever du coup de pied qu'il avait reçu dans la figure de la part de Nami, avant de réaliser qu'il manquait du monde.

- OIIIIIIIII !

L'équipage releva la tête pour voir l'immense oiseau qui volait vers eux, portant Chopper, Zoro et Sanji.

- Minna ! cria Luffy, agitant son bras pour leur faire signe.

Ceux sur le Sunny se précipitèrent vers la rambarde, fous de joie, pour les accueillir.

- Sabo m'a demandé de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en retard d'un an. J'ai ton cadeau dans mes affaires, sourit Robin.

- Shihihihi ! rit Luffy.

Sanji jeta un œil aux deux déesses… et fit une puissante hémorragie nasale qui l'envoya à l'eau.

Il fut repêché rapidement, mais continua de saigner du nez devant les magnifiques beautés qu'étaient les deux femmes. Luffy s'extasia sur les nouveautés du corps de Franky.

Danger

Luffy fut rapidement en l'air d'un Geppo, et balança le boulet de canon au loin, protégeant le navire.

Plus le temps de rire, la Marine était là.

Usopp jura et prit sa longue vu pour voir les adversaires :

- Ils sont arrivé quand ?

- Cinq minutes, ils n'ont pas cessé de se rapprocher, répondit Luffy.

Tout le monde le regarda.

- Quoi ? J'ai fait des progrès, c'est tout ! se défendit le capitaine.

Trois nouveaux boulets de canon arrivèrent et ratèrent le navire de peu.

La prochaine livraison fila sur eux… avant de se prendre d'étranges flèches rose et de couler à pic, transformés en pierre. Et rapidement, le navire des Kuja s'interposa entre le Sunny et les bâtiments de guerre.

* * *

- Qui donc…a placé sur notre chemin… des navires de guerres de la Marine ?! demanda Hancock de sa hautaine beauté.

* * *

- C'est l'emblème des Kuja Kaizoku, reconnu Robin.

- Kuja ? questionna Nami.

- Un équipage de femmes puissantes mené par la Shichibukai Boa Hancock, la Kaizoku Jotei.

- Une Shichibukai ?! s'étrangla Usopp.

- Accessoirement, nouvelle alliée au sein du Shichibukai, des Shirohige Kaizoku, précisa Luffy.

- Il y a une rumeur qui dit que quiconque, contemplant sa beauté, ressent du désir, finira changé en pierre, sourit Robin.

Brook qui avait pris la longue vu, pour mieux voir les femmes, la laissa tomber en reculant, sous le choc :

- Whoua ! Éblouissante ! Resplendissante ! J'ignore où s'arrête sa beauté !

Et il tomba à la renverse alors qu'Usopp rattrapait rapidement la longue-vue… et…

- C'est quoi ce Mega-Canon ! Sans vouloir te vexer, Luffy, mais par rapport à ça, Ann n'est pas à la hauteur !

Luffy eut un petit rire avec les filles, mais ne dit rien.

Cela eut tout de même pour effet de ramener Sanji à lui. Il se précipita en hurlant vers la rambarde pour voir cela et finit par localiser Hancock… et se changea en pierre sous l'émotion.

- Je vais éviter de lui raconter comment Hancock m'a aidé, il va pas le supporter, se marra Luffy.

- Hein ?! firent Usopp, Sanji et Brook. Tu la connais ?!

Pendant ce temps, la Marine demandait à Hancock de bouger son navire, pour se faire envoyer balader.

Voyant que tous les marines étaient sous son charme, la jeune femme se tourna vers le Sunny et envoya un clin d'œil dans leur direction… enfin, surtout pour Luffy.

Brook manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque… alors qu'il n'avait pas de cœur.

- Bon, puisque Hancock nous couvre, on va mettre les voiles, annonça Luffy.

- Tu connais cette Shichibukai ? demanda Nami.

- Ouais ! J'ai été envoyé à Amazon Lily et je suis devenu ami avec toutes ses habitantes, dont Hancock. C'est une île que de femme.

- La Légendaire Île des Femmes ? Celle où il n'y a pas un seul homme ? Elle existe donc réellement…fit Usopp.

Cela réveilla un jaloux…

- T'es pote avec la Kaizoku Jotei…

Et Sanji se saisi de Luffy pour le secouer.

- Dis donc ! Tu t'entraînais à quoi ?! Hein ?!

- J'ai passé les deux ans sur une île déserte, au Nord-Ouest d'Amazon Lily, juste avec Ji-chan et des bêtes sauvages… rassura Luffy.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi pas moi… déprima Sanji, dans un coin, pleurant et déprimant.

- Qu'est-ce que qui va pas avec toi, Sanji. Enfin… On remonte l'ancre ! Dépêchons-nous de nous préparer pour le départ !

Tout le monde fila à son poste, sauf Usopp qui regarda l'archipel.

- Vous avez éclaté tous les soldats en chemin ou quoi ? demanda le tireur, pensif.

- Iie. Quand on volait, on entendait encore leur voix, lui dit Chopper.

- On a des renforts, expliqua Luffy. Je sais pas qui sont toutes ses personnes. Mais je crois que des amis de Sab' nous aident, avec Ji-chan... d'autres… je sais pas.

Tout le monde resta un instant pensif, puis Franky dit :

- Si l'ennemi ne vient pas, tant mieux. Plutôt que de s'inquiéter de ça, mettons les voiles !

- Le log est bon ? demanda Luffy.

Nami vérifia et hocha la tête.

- Franky.

Franky hocha la tête et plongea à l'eau. Quelques instants plus tard, la couche gélatineuse de l'enduit gonfla et enroba le navire dans une bulle d'air.

- Tout le monde écoute ? s'enquit Nami en déroulant les instructions de Rayleigh. Un navire enduit peut réduire la pression. C'est pour cela qu'on va retirer le flotteur, la poussée d'Archimède va se faire moins forte, et le Sunny Go qui a été enrobé va couler vers le fond de la mer. Voilà comment ça marche.

- Je vois, fit Zoro, qui n'avait rien saisi.

- Tonikaku, nous devrions larguer tout de suite les voiles.

- Les voiles ? s'étonna Chopper.

- Un navire enduit avance en utilisant les courants marins à la façon du vent, expliqua Robin. Oh, j'y pense, de la part de Marco-san, pour toi, Luffy.

Robin sortit de sa poche le message que lui avait transmis Rayleigh et le donna à Luffy qui le lut.

- So ka… pas de souci, ça coûte rien… marmonna-t-il.

Et il froissa le papier avant de le mettre dans sa poche.

Rapidement, des renforts arrivèrent. D'un côté, l'oiseau géant, ami de Chopper, les couvrit, et de l'autre, Sanji renvoya les boulets de canons.

- J'ai besoin d'un léger moment… si je fais sans contact visuel, j'ai besoin de me concentrer un peu, annonça Luffy.

La concentration de Luffy fut troublée par un Sanji qui fut repris d'une nouvelle hémorragie en chutant du haut du mât. Luffy le rattrapa et l'allongea dans l'herbe, permettant à Chopper de placer des mouchoirs dans le nez du cuistot.

C'est là qu'il frissonna d'horreur, se tenant le cœur.

- Oi, Sanji, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Usopp.

Sanji cessa de s'agiter et portant une main à son cœur.

- Je sais pas… j'ai eu une horrible sensation, comme si on m'écrasait le cœur.

Non, c'était juste un travelo qui avait déclaré son affection pour Sanji quelque part sur l'archipel.

C'est cet instant que Franky choisi pour revenir, en disant qu'il avait enlevé le flotteur.

- Yokai ! assura Nami. Les voiles ?!

- Quand tu veux pour nous ! assura Zoro du haut d'un des mâts avec Brook et Chopper.

Luffy se redressa et s'avança vers Nami, pour monter sur le petit banc.

- On est parés, Nami ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui, quand vous voulez, senshô ! sourit la rouquine.

Le silence se fit, alors que tout ceux ne faisant rien se réunissaient pour écouter Luffy.

- Dans ce cas, fit Luffy.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, avant de dire avec un immense sourire :

- Yarro domo ! J'ai des tas de choses à vous dire, et vous en avez tout autant à me raconter… en deux ans, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, mais… Quoiqu'il en soit… merci d'avoir suivi mon ordre égoïste d'il y a deux ans.

- C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, sourit Sanji.

- C'est clair, t'as toujours été comme ça ! commenta Usopp.

Luffy ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que leur navire s'enfonçait lentement dans l'eau limpide.

Il prit son souffle et cria :

- Larguez les voiles !

Et d'un même mouvement, les deux voiles furent déployées. Le drapeau claqua dans le vent alors que Luffy annonçait la suite :

- EN AVANT ! CAP SUR L'ÎLE GYOJIN !

Et déjà, ils étaient dans les profondeurs, faisant voile vers le fond de la Grand Line.


	3. Plongeons pour l'île Gyojin

**Salut à tous ! En ce magnifique jour, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre. Vu que le retard est lentement comblé, je me le permets :3**

**Je remercie ensuite Olympe2 (Oda a pas donné de nouveau nom, donc, il en a pas... à moins qu'Evanae ne lui en donne un) ; SwallowFeather (petite erreur de ma part ^^'/ Non, c'est pas pour demander à Luffy d'être le parrain de l'un des jumeaux / Et euuuh... pas vraiment/ N'hésite pas à écrire des pavés, j'adore ça.) ; Wolf Amme ; ChibichibiLuna ; Anna-chan17 (pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas O.o) ; Akai D. Ayemi (pas bien, tu ne poserais pas de question sur l'éveil si tu avais lut avant les 'Paradise Tales' ou au minimum The Golden Prince.) ; Monkey D. Eleanor (merci pour avoir fait la bêta du chapitre) ; Amanera ; Yukishiro (c'est mon Luffy, donc il est largement moins naïf et innocent) ; flavien (contente de te voir toujours au rendez-vous ) ; Psyko (c'est moi qui est fait une connerie en confondant Supernova et Super Rookie. Exact, Caribou n'est qu'un Super Rookie) ; AEI10 ; Ciyukisa ; Vivianne95 ; Alexy971 (Ace est gay, j'ai jamais dit que Luffy était gay ou pas. J'ai juste dit qu'il a laissé sa virginité à Dawn) et Iris-Caramelomane (l'équipage sait pour Lucy, ils l'ont vu à la Salle de Vente de Shabaody et Ace a expliqué qui était Ann en réalité).**

**Ensuite, pour tout ceux qui se demande ce qu'est le message de Marco à Luffy, vous le saurez bientôt, un peu de patience ! Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Rayleigh resta longtemps assis, souriant à regarder la mer, là où Luffy s'était enfoncé dans les profondeurs. Il ne se retourna pas quand Shakky vint s'asseoir à ses côtés en fumant, un denden sous le bras.

- Ils sont partis avant qu'on ait eu le temps de dire "ouf", commenta Shakky. Luffy-chan et les autres sont devenus plus forts. Très fort.

- Tu l'as remarqué, hein ? commenta Rayleigh.

- Oui, je suis devenue l'une de leur fan, dès l'instant où tu es entré la première fois dans mon bar, me parlant de trois petits garçons de Dawn destinés à prendre le chemin de la Grand Line.

Rayleigh ne dit rien, continuant de regarder la mer.

- Tu as pleuré, commenta Shakky.

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment réalisé avant, mais avec Luffy encore à Dawn, puis dans le Paradis, Sabo et Ace avaient une bonne raison pour revenir à Shabaody. Mais ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour rester proches, et maintenant qu'ils sont tous les trois dans le Shin Sekai… je suis comme un père qui voit ses enfants quitter le nid. Je suis heureux et fier, et pourtant immensément triste. Toutes ces années gâchées par Sengoku… rien ne me les rendra.

- Tu n'as pas que ça, en tête, n'est-ce pas, Ray-chan…

- Hm ? Oui, je l'avoue…

* * *

_- Oh wouhawe !_

_- Hm ?_

_- Oi ! C'est un super navire que tu as là !_

_- Je l'ai volé. Ma maison a brûlé, alors je vis dessus._

_- So ka. C'est quoi ton nom ?_

_- Rayleigh._

_- Ore wa Roger ! Je pense que nous étions destinés à nous rencontrer, Rayleigh !_

_On ne voyait qu'un immense sourire sous son chapeau de paille._

_- Le destin ?_

_- Veux-tu retourner le monde sans dessus dessous avec moi ?_

_- He ? Sekai ? Ahahahaha ! T'es qui et tu viens d'où ?! Tires-toi !_

_- Ton navire est petit, mais on dirait qu'il peut essuyer des tempêtes s'il est bien dirigé… Il est parfait pour que nous puissions prendre la mer !_

_- Ore-tachi ? Prendre la mer ? Ne décide pas pour moi ! Pourquoi devrais-je me joindre à toi ?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, pour changer le monde ! Allez, Rayleigh, levons l'ancre ! Ahahahahahaha !_

* * *

Rayleigh essuya les larmes qui naissaient sous ses paupières, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres.

- Peut-être que rien en ce bas monde, n'arrive sans raison. Comme toutes les choses ont une raison d'avoir lieu, notre destin prend lentement forme. En tout cas, ce chapeau sied parfaitement à Luffy, mieux que jamais. J'espère vivre assez longtemps pour le voir, lui et ses frères, changer ce monde… Je me souviens encore de la date à laquelle Luffy est arrivé à Dawn. Le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Roger… si ce n'est pas un signe...

Shakky eut un petit rire et tendit le denden à Rayleigh.

Le vieil homme composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et patienta.

« Portgas D. Ace, j'écoute ? »

- Ace, c'est ton vieil oncle qui te parle, je te dérange ?

« Iie, je suis en route sur _Striker _pour Dressrosa, donc, j'ai le temps de te parler, Ji-chan. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- Oh, je voulais avoir des nouvelles de toi et des deux petits morveux...

« Très bien ! Jamais senti aussi bien ! Et les jumeaux grandissent à une vitesse folle ! J'ai hâte de finir ma mission pour retourner à bord et les serrer dans mes bras ! »

- Luffy vient de partir pour l'île Gyojin. Je lui ai remis le message de Marco.

« J'espère très sincèrement que ce que Namur et Jimbe nous cachent n'est pas quelque chose de grave, sinon, Marco va pas apprécier. »

- Ne t'en fait pas… Prépares-toi à te retrouver avec un second D. dans le Shin Sekai.

« Hai ! »

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, Chiantos prenait son envol du _Striker_, avec, attaché à sa patte, une petite annonce :

_Avis à l'Ange de Dawn, le Chapardeur est en route pour le Shin Sekai._

_A.S.L_

* * *

C'était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire le spectacle du soleil scintillant au-dessus de l'eau, des poissons colorés et brillants dansant dans l'eau.

C'est comme s'ils entraient dans un tout autre monde.

La vue en était magique…

- J'ai déjà vu tout ça, commenta Zoro, blasé.

- Oui, quand tu t'es trompé de navire ! rugit Sanji. Ferme-la ! Tout le monde passe un bon moment !

- J'ai du mal à croire que ces racines descendent si profondément, souffla Robin. Elles sont énormes et magnifiques.

Chopper joua avec des poissons joufflus, alors que Luffy parcourait le pont à pas lents, ne sachant pas où donner de la tête. C'était tellement excitant, un rêve devenu réalité.

* * *

- _C'est comment de plonger sous la Red Line, Ji-chan ?_

_- Vous le découvrirez quand vous y serez. Aucun mot ne peut décrire ce spectacle._

* * *

- Nami-san, tu peux nous donner les directives pour l'enduit, avant que le marimo ne fasse une bêtise ? demanda Sanji après avoir donné un coup de pied sur le crâne de Zoro qui avait dégainé son sabre devant des poissons.

Nami se retourna pour lui assurer qu'elle allait le faire... sauf que Sanji trouva le moyen de saigner de nouveau du nez et jaillir hors de la bulle.

Résultat, quand il fut récupéré, on dû lui faire une importante transfusion sanguine.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?! Les femmes te rendent encore plus dingues qu'avant ! s'exclama Usopp.

- J'ai de la peine pour lui, commenta Brook. Qu'est-il arrivé à cet homme à femmes, qu'était Sanji, il y a deux ans. Si ça continue, il mourra d'hémorragie en rencontrant les sirènes. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci.

- Il faudra demander des poches de sang sur l'île Gyojin, annonça Chopper. Je me demande si les sirènes et les hommes-poissons ont le même type de sang que les humains.

- C'est pas faisable, lui dit Luffy. Pas de la part des citoyens, en tout cas. Faudra demander de l'aide à Namur ou Jimbe, s'ils sont là, pour en obtenir… Autrement, faut pas espérer. Je me souviens plus du pourquoi du comment, mais je sais que j'ai entendu Cassandra frapper sur le crâne de Thatch pour qu'il fasse avec elle des provisions de sang _avant_ l'île Gyojin. Ils prévoyaient de faire ça en passant à Shabaody. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est fait ou pas au final, puisque Ji-chan et moi avons été déposés à Ruskaïna avant.

- Néanmoins on a découvert que l'enduit qui enrobe le _Sunny Go _ a les mêmes propriétés que celles des bulles de Shabaody, constata Robin.

- Arrête de dire des trucs pareils d'une façon aussi calme ! demanda Usopp, à la limite de la panique.

- Robin a raison, pointa Nami. A la base, ce sont les mêmes. Elles s'étirent jusqu'à un certain point, puis laissent passer les choses au travers. Ce qui signifie que si on tire au canon sur un monstre marin, la bulle n'éclatera pas.

- Hein ? Alors, qu'est-ce qui la ferait éclater ? s'étonna Usopp.

- Si on fait trop de trou. Par exemple… être mordu par un Kai-ô… ou alors, si le navire devait venir s'écraser sur le rocher ou une dune. Le mât ou les planches pourraient la percer. Nous devons donc être prudents avec les créatures et les fonds sous-marins.

- So ka ! C'est plus résistant que je le pensais ! rit Usopp.

- Mais soixante-dix pour cent des navires qui font voilent vers l'île Gyojin n'y arrivent jamais, donc, faut rester prudent, fit Luffy en ressortant de la chambre des garçons un paquet de photos en main. Oh, j'y pense, Hancock m'a refilé tout plein de bentô. Puisque Sanji est malade, on pourrait manger ça !

Il montra son gros sac de provisions.

- Nami, le navire va rester stable quelques temps, non ? demanda Franky. Est-ce que nous avons quelque chose à faire ?

- Nous devons juste rester sur ce courant marin, pour l'instant. Nous pouvons continuer comme ça sans souci pendant un petit moment. On n'a pas grand-chose à faire.

- On a donc un petit moment de répit, hein ? Il y a quelque chose dont je dois vous parler. Luffy, ton oncle t'a dit qui protégé le _Sunny_ en notre absence ?

Luffy cessa de parcourir les photos entre ses mains et leva les yeux vers Franky.

- Hm. C'est pour ça qu'il voulait pas que je m'approche du _Sunny_ avant que tout le monde soit là, expliqua Luffy.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Robin.

- Eh bien... Hachi c'était proposé pour nous ouvrir la voie vers l'île Gyojin, mais il a été blessé à Shabaody et reste donc sous surveillance médicale sur l'île vers laquelle nous nous rendons. Il a été blessé en parti pour les mêmes raisons que Duval. Et cela aurait pu être pire. Ils ont protégé le _Sunny Go_. Il y a environ un an, la Marine a entendu parler du navire et a réussi, tant bien que mal, grâce à la cachette que Marco-san lui a trouvée, à dénicher notre précieux navire. Duval, sa bande et Hachi ont dû faire face à une bataille épique, mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux.

- Ton frère n'aurait pas pu nous aider ? s'étonna Chopper à Luffy.

- De ce que j'ai appris, Shirohige est mort début juin de l'an dernier. Depuis, Marco a réussi à rester sur le trône de Yonkou, mais doit conserver la paix sur son territoire, et ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse pour les ennemis de son équipage, il peut pas se permettre de poster un commandant comme ça, à Shabaody, juste pour surveiller le _Sunny_, expliqua Luffy. Ensuite, Ace n'est pas là pour me materner. C'est déjà beaucoup que Marco ait prit la peine de bouger le _Sunny _pour le protéger, mais faut pas pousser. C'est notre navire, notre responsabilité… ensuite, y'a ça.

Luffy montra l'une des photos qu'il avait en main, montrant très clairement Marco sous sa forme animale, allongé sur l'herbe, prenant le soleil pendant une sieste, deux bébés tout contre lui.

- Aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, _Ann_ a eu des gosses. Ils feront un an en février. Entre deux bébés et un navire, le choix est vite fait.

- Ooooh, ils sont trop choupinets… fondit Nami en regardant les photos pardessus l'épaule de Luffy.

- Félicitation à l'heureux tonton, sourit Robin.

- Merci. Continue, Franky.

- Si après ça, le navire est resté en parfait état, c'est parce que quelqu'un d'autre s'est battu pour lui. Celui qui nous a séparés il y a deux ans. Oka Shichibukaï Batholomew Kuma. J'en croyais pas mes yeux quand j'ai retrouvé le _Sunny, _il y a quelques jours… il n'y avait aucune égratignure sur le _Sunny_ _Go_…

- Ji-chan m'a raconté que Kuma travaillait pour l'Armée Révolutionnaire. Et que parce qu'il avait des connections de ce genre, il voulait nous permettre de fuir… C'est bizarre… on m'a toujours dit de me méfier de la Révolution, mais grâce à Kuma, nous sommes tous ici, aujourd'hui, et grâce à Iva-chan, j'ai survécu à Magellan à Impel Down, souffla Luffy en inclinant son chapeau sur son crâne. Quand on a disparu de l'île, Ace a été mis hors-jeu et envoyé près de _son navire_. C'est à la suite de ça que Kuma est allé parler à Rayleigh-ji-chan, pour lui dire qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

- En quel honneur ? demanda Zoro.

- Il a accepté de devenir un cyborg, laissant la Marine le changer en robot, pièce par pièce, membre par membre, pour au final, perdre sa personnalité, vers le même moment où j'ai investi Marine Ford pour envoyer le message.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'il ait réussi à prévoir nos actions, une fois séparés ! s'exclama Chopper. Et malgré tout, il nous a attendus, sans personnalité, près du navire ?!

- Il a demandé au Dr Vegapunk, l'homme qui l'a transformé, de programmer une mission dans son esprit, reprit Franky. "Défendre le navire des Mugiwara jusqu'à ce que l'un des membres d'équipage viennent le réclamer." C'est pour cette raison, que durant les deux dernières années, sans personnalité, il a effectué la mission, en tant qu'arme humaine. Et qu'il nous a attendus.

- C'est fou. Pourquoi il en fait autant pour nous ? demanda Zoro.

- Connexion ? Armée Révolutionnaire ? Tu crois qu'il essaie de réparer les erreurs de ton père en t'aidant ? demanda Usopp à Luffy. Ou alors, c'est un ami de Sabo.

- Je n'en ai strictement pas la moindre idée, avoua Luffy. Kuma était quelqu'un qui nous a sauvés la vie, et à qui nous ne pourrons jamais payer notre dette, puisque aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus qu'une arme humaine.

- Je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais y'a beaucoup de mystères… j'espère que l'on en saura plus un jour.

- Un Allié ? Vous êtes certains ?! J'ai passé deux ans en enfer, par sa faute, au milieu des travelos, avec leur soit disant reine ! Et pendant ce temps, Luffy avait un entraînement sur une île pleine de femmes ! grogna Sanji qui était revenu à lui.

- Luffy a dit s'être entraîné sur une île déserte pas loin d'Amazon Lily, précisa Robin.

- Tu t'es entraîné avec Iva-chan ? Honto ?! s'exclama Luffy. Comment il va ?!

- Iva-chan ? demanda Chopper.

- Hm ! Emporio Ivankov, la Reine des Okama ! Il a été enfermé au niveau cinq d'Impel Down pour ses actes Révolutionnaires ! expliqua Luffy. Il nous a aidés à me sauver la vie, après ma rencontre avec Magellan, puis celle de Sabo, et enfin à remonter de la prison.

- Comment tu as fait pour y entrer, entre nous ? demanda Nami.

- Si je le dis, Sanji va me taper dessus ! sourit Luffy. Mais je peux dire en tout cas qu'Ace, lui, il est passé par une caisse de l'approvisionnement, et qu'il s'est retrouvé direct au niveau quatre, l'Enfer de la Chaleur, dans les cuisines !

Tout le monde eut un petit rire en imaginant Ace dans une cuisine… enfin, sauf Sanji qui grinça des dents devant la même scène.

- En tout cas, il a eu beaucoup de chance, avoir deux si jolis bébés, sourit Robin en regardant les photos que Luffy avait déposé sur la table.

- C'est un mystère médical, pour moi, avoua Chopper.

* * *

Ils racontèrent un peu ce qu'ils avaient vécu pendant les deux ans de séparation (Sanji refusa net, cela le faisait déprimer). Luffy eut un peu d'inquiétude pour Robin en apprenant qu'elle avait été avec des Révolutionnaires, avant de rire devant son sourire mystérieux quand elle dit qu'elle n'était définitivement pas dans les meilleurs amis de Dragon. Ils s'émerveillèrent des autres aventures, et se bidonnèrent quand Mugiwara raconta les conneries faîtes avec ses frères à bord du _Moby Dick_. Qui serait assez idiot pour déclencher une bataille de nourriture dans le réfectoire, juste sous le nez d'un Yonkou capable de faire trembler la terre d'un simple éternuement. Rien de plus normal que Luffy et ses frères furent obligés de nettoyer le réfectoire, après.

Une fois les anecdotes passés, ils restèrent là, à contempler l'eau autour d'eux, admirant la vue.

- On est loin… on est à quelle profondeur, d'après vous ? demanda Luffy.

- Il fait de plus en plus sombre, pointa Usopp, le nez en l'air, montant à l'envers l'escalier sur lequel Zoro dormait.

- Nous avons dépassé la zone euphotique et nous sommes au fond de la zone de pénombre, réfléchit Franky. On doit être à plus de mille mètres au-dessous du niveau de la mer.

- C'est si calme… si différent des sous-marins… constata Robin. On croirait qu'on vole dans le ciel.

- Sora ka ? Je devrais pouvoir commencer à utiliser ce que j'ai appris à Weatheria durant ces deux ans, commenta Nami.

- Une baleine ! s'exclama Chopper. Regardez !

En effet, une baleine venait de passer à côté d'eux.

- Laboon ! Laboon ! cria Brook.

- Iie ! C'est le navire de Shirohige ! s'exclama Luffy. Même taille et même forme ! Regardez, le reste de ses navires !

- Oi, oi, on a pas le temps de se relaxer et de regarder les baleines, commenta Usopp. On a soixante-dix pour cent de chances de couler ! Soixante-dix ! Je peux pas rester calme, moi !

Et toujours en marmonnant, il scanna les alentours de ses jumelles, cherchant un truc dangereux, avant de localiser quelque chose à six heures.

- On va avoir de la visite ! avertit Usopp.

Tout le monde se mit sur le pied de guerre. Mentalement, Luffy jura. Il aurait dû garder son Haki actif, mais percevoir autant de _voix_ en même temps lui donnait la migraine.

Très vite, le navire adverse vint percuter le leur, conduit par une étrange créature aquatique. On aurait cru qu'ils essayaient soit de pénétrer dans leur bulle, soit de fusionner leur bulle à celle du _Sunny_.

Il fallait dégager, et vite.

Sanji prit la barre et tenta d'éloigner le _Sunny_, mais le kai-ô vache qui conduisait le navire attaquant rugit en repartant à l'assaut.

- Ils nous prennent en chasse ! s'exclama Brook.

Nami, elle, était focalisée sur le rugissement du kai-ô.

Ils furent de nouveau percutés par le navire pirate et le capitaine motiva son équipage pour l'abordage. On a jamais dit à cet idiot que ça se faisait pas ce genre de chose, quand on est _sous_ l'eau.

Mais la grâce divine toucha Nami qui fila à l'avant, interpellant la vache kai-ô :

- Momoo ! Ne, t'es bien Momoo de l'équipage d'Arlong !?

La vache se retourna pour voir Nami.

- Tu te souviens de moi ?! Je suis Nami ! J'étais à Arlong Parc !

La vache réalisa la ressemblance entre la magnifique rouquine aux longs cheveux et celle aux cheveux courts qu'il avait connu quand il traînait avec Arlong. Et de la sueur commença à apparaître sur sa tête.

Puis, vint Sanji.

- Na, Luffy… cette créature ne te rappelle rien ? Il m'est familier ! lança Sanji depuis la barre.

- Sa _voix _m'est familière, j'avoue, constata Mugiwara pensif en montant l'escalier.

Là, Momoo se mit à pleurer de peur en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait reçu de la part de ces deux personnes.

Luffy n'eut pas l'occasion de s'y attarder davantage que le capitaine du vaisseau adverse passa la bulle pour pénétrer le _Sunny_.

- Oh, c'est… Caribou, je crois, son nom… grogna Luffy, pas plus inquiet que ça.

- Plus le choix, on doit combattre, fit Franky en se mettant en garde.

Zoro porta une main à ses sabres.

Caribou sauta dans le _Sunny_ :

- Yarro domo ! Suivez-moi !

- Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! fit Momoo en prenant la fuite, pleurant de frayeur.

Pas que Caribou se rendit compte de ça.

Enfin, il aurait peut-être dû réaliser que les Mugiwara avaient changé d'expression, passant de la détermination au combat à l'ennui mortel.

- Parfait…. fit Caribou. Par les voies du Salut, que le Feu Vengeur s'abatte ! Qu'il tue tous les Mugiwara et…

Pas de changement de la part de Mugiwara.

- Tu abîmes notre gazon, pointa Chopper du haut des épaules de Franky.

Caribou cessa de garder sa pose ridicule et regarda sous ses pieds, reculant brusquement, avant de réaliser qu'il manquait un petit quelque chose derrière lui.

Son navire, en gros, avec tous ses hommes.

Lentement, Franky marcha jusqu'à lui et le souleva dans sa main immense, pour le ramener tout aussi tranquillement vers le reste du groupe, sans s'occuper des supplications de l'homme.

En ayant assez des conneries de l'homme, Franky le jeta à terre.

- T'es bien placé pour parler de pitié, et de respect de la vie humaine, vu la façon dont tu te comportes, pointa Luffy.

- C'est pas toi qui veux que le feu s'abatte sur nous pour nous tuer, teme ! rugit Franky.

- Non… c'était… juste une façon de parler … un jeu de mot… se défendit Caribou.

- Ce n'était pas qu'un jeu de mot, lui dit Sanji en se rapprochant.

- T'es qui, toi ? Sans doute le capitaine de l'autre navire, grogna Zoro.

Caribou se mit immédiatement à genoux et lui dit :

- Non, pas du tout ! Je suis pas du tout le capitaine ! Je suis juste… ils m'ont forcé à les servir !

- Quel menteur pitoyable, commenta Usopp.

- So da ! Est-ce que je peux rester sur ce navire un peu ? S'il vous plaît ? demanda Caribou en se mettant à genoux, le front au sol.

- Il est pathétique, vraiment, commenta Chopper.

Nami descendit de la proue avant et alla voir l'homme :

- Ne, le kai-ô qui conduisait votre navire, vous l'avez trouvé où ?

Caribou redressa la tête et vit la magnifique femme qui l'avait interrogé. Il eut un mauvais sourire et passa sa langue sur ses babines.

- Mais que voici une ...hum… adorable petite ! Tu es Dorobo Neko da na ?!

Bim !

Un coup de pied de la part de Sanji, et un !

- Arrête de reluquer notre navigatrice de cette façon !

Et Caribou s'effondra, permettant à Sanji de retrouver toute sa classe en disant :

- Nami-san, tout va bien…

Et une nouvelle hémorragie nasale pour Sanji !

Robin fit pousser quelques mains qui évitèrent à Sanji un nouveau bain.

- Je… Je sais plus où j'ai attrapé ce kai-ô… annonça difficilement Caribou. Beaucoup de gens se servent de ces animaux pour faire avancer leur navire…

- Heee ! C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Luffy.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis, une idée stupide traversa son cerveau et il se retrouva à se rouler par terre dans son hilarité.

- Tu penses à quoi, Luffy ? demanda Zoro.

Luffy resta un instant dans l'herbe, les bras en croix, le souffle difficile, avant de dire :

- Marco qui tire le _Moby Dick_ pour le faire avancer !

Et il repartit dans son hilarité, qui fut plus ou moins suivie.

* * *

- _Atcha !_

- Papa ?

Marco hissa dans ses bras le petit garçon accroché au bas de son pantalon et scanna l'équipage du regard, essayant de savoir qui lui avait cassé du sucre sur le dos.

* * *

Idée stupide de Luffy, trouver un kai-ô pour faire avancer le _Sunny_.

- Oi, Nami, la direction vers laquelle on se dirige est à l'opposé du log, commenta Usopp en revenant vers Nami qui s'était armée d'une veste.

- Oui, tout va bien, rassura Nami. Y'a toujours la direction du Sud-Est sur la pointe.

- Comme ça, on se fait pas attirer par les courants marins ! sourit Luffy, tout content. On évite les typhons et les volcans sous-marins ! C'est Namur qui me l'a dit !

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH ! Des volcans sous-marins ! Les profondeurs de l'océan sont effrayantes ! s'écria Chopper en pleine panique, de là où il faisait la rééducation de Sanji et les transfusions.

- Je croyais que les courants de la Grand Line étaient tout aussi aléatoires que le climat, commenta Usopp. Il y a donc des courants réguliers ?

- Oui, un seul, assura Nami en mettant une veste. Minna ! Il va commencer à faire froid à partir de maintenant, je vous conseille donc de mettre un manteau ou quelque chose de chaud !

- Fais froid là où on va ? Au fond de l'océan ? s'étonna Zoro en rejoignant le trio après avoir attaché Caribou.

- Tu savais pas que le fond de l'océan était glacial ? demanda Franky. C'est comme dans une baignoire, l'eau chaude remonte et l'eau froide redescend.

- Ah bon ? Je prends pas souvent de bain, depuis que j'ai mon akuma no mi, donc je sais pas trop, réfléchi Luffy.

- So ka, saisit Usopp. Ce qui veut dire que si on remplace la baignoire par la mer, plus on descend, plus il fait froid !

- La température n'est pas la seule chose qui change, commenta Brook, en dépression quelque part sur le pont, depuis que Chopper avait achevé sa Skull Joke pour lui.

- T'es toujours en train de déprimer ?! s'exclama Usopp.

Brook montra un papier expliquant les courants marins.

- Au fond de l'eau, se trouve un courant géant appelé _courant des profondeurs_ que tu n'auras pas la chance de croiser souvent. Ces courants sont totalement indépendants de ceux de la surface.

- Des courants sous les courants ?! Tu en sais des choses, commenta Usopp.

- Yohohohohoho ! C'est parce que je suis vieux !

- Tout les courants sont connectés. Une partie va vers l'Est, l'autre vers l'Ouest, compléta Franky. Avec des flux ascendants et descendants… ça ressemble à un gros dragon.

- Le flux des courants des profondeurs est vraiment lent. Il leur faut deux mille ans pour, en partant du fond de la mer, rejoindre la surface.

- DEUX MILLE ANS ! s'exclamèrent Chopper et Usopp.

Luffy eut un petit rire qui ne voulait rien dire de bon.

- C'est pour ça qu'il y a tout un tas d'histoires sombres en ce qui concerne le courant des profondeurs ! fit Brook avec une voix basse et inquiétante, comme s'il racontait une histoire d'épouvante. Monstres ! Malédictions ! Et esprits errants !

Cela fit hurler de peur Chopper.

- C'est excitant ! Ne, Brook ! Tu connais _Dark Lady _? Tu peux jouer cette chanson pour nous mettre dans l'ambiance !?

- Mais avec plaisir, senshô ! assura Brook en prenant son violon, plus adapté au titre du classique de la piraterie.

Tout le monde écouta la chanson, tout en continuant la conversation à voix basse :

- Je sais pas pour les fantômes, fit Nami. Mais c'est certain que nous allons devoir chevaucher un courant descendant.

- Il existe donc des courants merveilleux, firent Zoro, Usopp et Chopper en savourant un thé.

Brook essaya de ne pas rire devant la colère évidente de Nami, avant de s'interrompre dans son interprétation musicale, percevant un étrange bruit d'eau autour d'eux.

La réponse leur vint de Robin, assise sur la proue pour lire.

- Nami ! Je le vois ! annonça la brune.

Pour le coup, tout le monde se précipita à l'avant pour voir le spectacle.

On aurait dit un immense tunnel sous-marin, voir un toboggan. La nature faisait des choses vraiment incroyables !

Et impossible de voir le fond du tunnel !

Sauf qu'il s'avéra qu'ils fonçaient droit sur les emmerdes : le véritable démon des profondeurs, ennemi juré de la race humaine…

* * *

- Mugiwara ichimi ! Faîtes immédiatement demi-tour ! C'est dangereux ! hurla Caribou.

- Oh, on t'avait oublié, marmonna Zoro en se rapprochant de la rambarde pour mieux voir l'homme.

- Y'a un monstre marin !

- Iiiiiiiiiih ! hurla Chopper.

- Et ? demanda Luffy.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la proue, pour voir quelque chose se mettre devant le _Sunny_.

Si Usopp hurla d'effroi, Luffy resta impassible un bon moment, regardant l'immense poulpe assez menaçant qui leur coupait la route d'une de ses tentacules. Entre ses tentacules, on percevait la carcasse d'un nombre incroyable de navires qu'il avait mis hors service.

- Je vous en supplie ! Je veux pas mourir ! Attendez ne serait-ce que quelques jours ! je suis sûr que… supplia Caribou.

- Uruse ! Je viens d'avoir une idée _géniale_ ! assura Luffy avec un grand sourire. Apprivoisons-le !

- Hein ? fit son équipage.

Il eut un instant de silence, comme si tout le monde s'assurait de ce que venait de dire Luffy, avant qu'Usopp n'éclate :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Luffy !

- Eh ben, on apprivoise le poulpe et on le fait tirer le navire ! répéta Luffy.

- Dis pas de connerie ! C'est Ace qui t'a donné cette idée stupide !?

- Iie. Je viens juste de l'avoir. Merci, mais j'ai pas besoin d'Ace pour avoir de super idées.

Usopp attrapa Luffy et le ramena vers une rambarde d'où on voyait bien le monstre.

- Regarde bien ! Même si tu fais pas attention, tu peux pas manquer une telle créature gigantesque ! Et sa _voix_, Luffy ! Sa _voix !_

- Oh, il est immense ! fit Luffy, pas plus déphasée.

- Je sais pas combien d'années il a vécu au juste, mais le kraken fait partie d'un nombre impressionnant d'histoires de ce monde, et il fait d'ores et déjà partie du folklore mondial !

Pendant ce temps, Brook philosophait sur la balançoire, une tasse de thé en main…

- Une créature sans os, et un squelette sans chair… c'est un être qui est en quelque sorte mon opposé total.

- On s'en fout ! lui hurla Usopp.

Du côté de Franky, il admirait Robin en train de faire une esquisse du kraken.

- T'es plutôt douée, avoua le cyborg.

- On voit pas ce genre de créature très souvent, avoua Robin en continuant son dessin.

- T'es pas un peu trop relax, là ?! s'exclama Chopper.

Luffy, lui réfléchissait toujours à comment faire, regardant le kraken.

- J'ai rien contre l'idée, mais t'as une façon de procéder, Luffy ? s'enquit Zoro.

- Le souci est qu'ici, on est en mer, avoua Luffy.

Usopp passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et lui dit tout simplement que le problème, c'était la _taille_.

- Usopp, par rapport à Luffy, c'est rien, soyons réaliste, intervint Nami. Luffy, soit tu trouves une solution pour le dompter, soit, on vire au sud !

- Ne t'en fait pas, Nami-san, je suis là, assura Sanji qui lui aussi avait une veste chaude.

Nami se tourna vers lui, et Sanji vira au rouge. Sa tête gonfla légèrement, il tint le coup, et cracha juste un peu de sang.

- Bravo, Sanji ! Tu tiens le coup ! encouragea Usopp.

- C'est grâce à ma méthode de réhabilitation et le fait que Nami porte un manteau, expliqua Chopper.

- C'était pas ce genre de créature que Ace-nii-san devait transformer en takoyaki ? demanda Franky.

- Ce qui sous-entend qu'il y en a plus d'une, supposa Sanji.

- Meuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ! fit quelque chose dehors, coupant leur réflexion.

- Ah, nos amis de tout à l'heure reviennent chercher leur capitaine, commenta Franky en prenant les jumelles.

Mauvaise idée. Le Kraken les aperçut et brisa leur navire en moins de deux de la force de sa tentacule.

Zoro les regarda remonter à la surface, alors que Caribou les pleurait. Et Roronoa lâcha _the _commentaire.

- On dirait des méduses.

- La ferme ! Roronoa ! Tais-toi !

Et le kraken décida qu'il avait assez observé le _Sunny_ comme ça et passa à l'attaque.

- Franky ! cria Luffy.

Franky se précipita à la barre et enclencha le _Chiken Voyage_, esquivant de justesse le coup de tentacule qui aurait pu briser le navire.

- Si seulement je pouvais sortir pour me battre ! grogna Luffy. Dois y avoir un moyen !

- Écoutes-moi ! fit Caribou, en larmes. Si tu tiens tant à te battre, je vais t'expliquer comment faire !

Luffy, Chopper en larme sur le dos, se tourna vers l'homme.

- Nanda ? Dis pour voir.

* * *

Et quelques instants plus tard, Luffy se retrouva dans une bulle de savon, lui rappelant étrangement les bulles faîtes par les coraux qu'utilisait Ace. Un équipement de plongé improvisé.

Zoro et Sanji en avaient chacun un, aussi.

Luffy courut un peu, pour tester la liberté de mouvement, et se saisit de la corde attachée à sa taille.

- Elle me gêne, cette corde.

- Si vous vous battez, ne vous approchez pas du navire, conseilla Nami.

- T'inquiète. Yosh, on y va ?

- Aye, lui dirent Zoro et Sanji.

Et le trio fonça vers la rambarde, laissant les cordes derrière eux.

- Chotto matte ! C'est pas bon si vous n'avez pas votre ligne de vie ! rouspéta Nami. Vous allez vous perdre !

Mais le trio courrait déjà dans l'eau.

Luffy demanda à Zoro et Sanji de lui faire gagner un peu de temps, afin qu'il puisse le vaincre en un coup super puissant.

- Si tu fais ça, je le découpe, annonça Zoro en portant une main à un de ses katana.

- Tu dois pas le découper ! protesta Luffy. Je veux l'apprivoiser, moi, ce poulpe !

* * *

Pendant que le trio monstrueux prenait le large, Franky lança quelques rockets pour protéger le _Sunny_, puis Chopper passa en _Gard Point_, sans devoir utiliser de rumble ball, devenant une énooooooormissime boule de fourrure et de muscles qui encaissa le coup de tentacule. Un second coup manqua de les envoyer contre le fond marin, mais Robin fit pousser deux énormes mains qui repoussèrent le _Sunny_ loin des rochers.

* * *

Luffy souriait de fierté. Son équipage assurait du tonnerre !

Il se tourna vers le poulpe et aspira un maximum d'air avant de coincé son pouce entre ses dents.

- _Gear Third…_

Il envoya un de ses bras hors de de la bulle, très loin, tout en gonflant son ventre. L'air passa ensuite dans son bras droit, toujours dans la bulle, avant de filer dans le bras gauche, le gonflant.

Il resserra les dents, essayant de résister à l'action de l'eau sur son bras.

- _Busoshoku koka_ !

Et en moins de deux, son bras vira au noir métallique.

- Youhou ! Luffy sort le _Busoshoku_ ! encouragea Usopp.

- Sanji ! Zoro ! Retenez la pieuvre ! L'eau me gêne ! appela Luffy en luttant pour conserver ses forces.

- Tout de suite ! assura Sanji. _Blue Walk_.

Et il fonça hors de sa bulle comme une fusée, allant à la même vitesse qu'un homme poisson. Courir, il n'avait fait que ça, ces deux dernières années pour s'éloigner des okama. Le monstre semblait même mignon par rapport aux créatures qui s'étaient prétendues des femmes. Il tournoya un instant sur lui-même, sans perdre de vitesse, pour activer son _Diable Jambe._

Cuisson : Bien cuit.

Attaque : Collier Shot.

Résultat : le poulpe hurla de douleur sous le coup et la brulure, son tentacule semblant être passé partiellement dans un grill.

Sans s'attarder plus Sanji fila vers sa bulle d'air. Il savait que le tentacule filait vers lui, mais il n'eut pas besoin de perdre du temps à se préparer pour la recevoir. Zoro était là.

- _Santoryuu Ogi… Rokudo no tsuji !_

Et un tentacule en moins !

C'était ça le démon des profondeurs ? Pathétique. Rien à voir avec le vrai démon qui était en lui. Avec les deux ans de combats constants, il avait avancé d'un pas immense vers la tête de Mihawk.

Il l'aurait.

Et il deviendrait toujours plus fort pour y arriver.

- Tch, j'aurais pu le faire, grogna Sanji dans sa bulle.

- Tu disais quelque chose, _Nanaban_ ?

- Je vais te tuer…

- Amènes-toi !

Et leur combat de coq fut coupé par Luffy :

- Oi ! Zoro, Sanji ! Ne lui coupez pas les bras ! s'indigna le capitaine.

Et il passa à l'attaque :

-_ Gomu gomu no… elephant gun _!

Et son poing immense, noir ce _Haki_, fila vers le Kraken, lui explosant la face.

Caribou manqua d'avaler sa langue sous la surprise.

Le coup permit au passage à un gros requin, avec un tee-shirt, de se dégager de là où il était bloqué à cause du kraken, et ainsi, prendre la fuite.

- Un requin ? s'étonna Luffy, alors que les deux autres étaient tranquillement assis dans leur bulle.

- Il portait pas un truc sur le dos, ce requin ? s'enquit Sanji, les mains dans les poches.

- Il est tout de même gros, commenta Zoro.

Le requin vint vers eux et agita la tête bizarrement.

- Nanda ? demanda Luffy.

- Je crois qu'il nous remercie, proposa le marimo.

- Quel requin bien éduqué, pas comme un certain ahou gomu qu'on ne citera pas, ricana Sanji.

Malheureusement, là où se tenait avant le kraken, il bloquait un peu la force du courant, ce qui fit que le requin, le kraken assommé, les trois combattants se firent aspirer, et Franky s'empressa de les suivre pour ne pas les perdre, avec le _Sunny… _ce qui les entraîna dans une magnifique chute où touuuuut le monde vola dans la bulle de protection du _Sunny_.

- Garde le pont à niveau ! Vire à bâbord ! On va s'écraser sur le plateau continental ! demanda Nami au cyborg à la barre.

Franky lutta avec la barre pour s'assurer de suivre les instructions de Nami.

- Garde ta concentration, ou le navire risque de voler en éclats !

De l'autre côté, Usopp, Robin et Brook s'acharnèrent sur une voile pour qu'elle reste dans la bonne position.

- Nous devons rester au centre du courant !

Pendant ce temps, la seule chose que Luffy, toujours en mode électron libre, pouvait faire, c'était rire en trouvant la situation hilarante.

* * *

Quand Usopp revint à lui… il faisait noir.

- Usopp ? fit Nami.

Usopp se releva de là où il était tombé sur le pont, une bosse sur le crâne.

Il remarqua alors l'air assez solennel et inquiet du reste de l'équipage.

- Nandayo ? C'est quoi cet air glauque que vous avez tous ? Mataku, vous pouvez rien faire sans moi !

C'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il faisait assez froid tout de même.

- On ne retrouve pas Luffy et les autres. Nous avons été séparés, annonça Robin.

- Nani !?

- J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas été réduits en pièce par le monstre.

- Ton imagination est terrifiante… Personne n'a songé à user du Haki pour les retrouver ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, d'après toi ? demanda Nami. On prend le thé ? Essaye et tu verras le problème.

Usopp se concentra et entendit un nombre _hallucinant_ de _voix_ dans le noir.

- Et oui, y'a tellement de concentration de vie, par ici, que retrouver nos trois brebis égarées revient à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, soupira Robin.

- Fait vachement noir, en tout cas, pointa Usopp. Je veux bien qu'on les cherche, mais on aura besoin de lumière.

- J'aime pas les ténèbres… et tout _ça_ dehors ne me rassure pas, avoua Brook.

Et le _Sunny_ continuait de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres…

- Je pense qu'on a dépassé les 7 000 mètres, pronostiqua Franky. Même le _Shark Submerge _ne pourrait pas résister à une telle pression.

- Est-ce qu'on est proche de l'île Gyojin ? demanda Chopper. Peut-être qu'ils y sont déjà…

- Keimi-chan nous avait dit que c'était à 10 000 mètres sous l'eau, se rappela Robin.

- Han ! Il faut encore plonger sur trois kilomètres ? s'étrangla le petit renne.

Usopp revint de la chambre des garçons avec un manteau.

- Tout ce qu'ils ont, c'est cette petite bulle. Même s'ils sont vivants, ils seront vite à court d'air ! Et ça sera dangereux !

- C'est exactement pour ça que je voulais qu'ils aient une ligne de vie, grogna Nami en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ace va nous descendre si on retrouve pas Luffy ! Comment on peut lui expliquer que son frère s'est paumé dans l'océan en route pour l'île Gyojin ?! J'ose même pas imaginer ce que dira Ray-san ! Sabo utilisera ce qu'il reste de nous pour se faire une descente de lit, quand il l'apprendra !

- Nous ne ferons rien de concret en restant ici ! pointa Franky. Je suis équipé d'un phare de recherche, alors, cherchons-les.

Et il souleva ses lunettes.

- Han ! Ce sont tes yeux !

Biiip ! Mauvaise réponse ! Les tétons de Franky s'allumèrent.

Néanmoins, cela permis de mettre des… visages, dirons-nous, sur pas mal des _voix_ qu'ils entendaient.

- Ara ? fit Robin, pas plus déphasé en regardant les monstres.

- E… Énormes ! paniqua Usopp.

- Effrayant ! compléta Chopper de la même manière.

- Franky, on se tire ! demanda Nami.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le _Sunny_ prenne la poudre d'escampette.

* * *

Les yeux du _Sunny_ furent allumés, alors que tout le monde cherchait l'obscurité de son Haki et de ses yeux pour trouver les trois idiots. Mais avec une telle obscurité, la lumière ne servait pas à grand-chose. Et vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas stopper le _Sunny, _ils devaient rester attentifs.

Une méduse tenta de les empoisonner, avant de se faire repérer par un poisson qui allait les prendre dans le tas.

Franky activa un _coup de burst_ pour éviter les dommages, faisant que la méduse servit de repas, mais pas le navire… enfin, tentative de repas parce qu'à peine le poisson referma ses mâchoires sur la méduse qu'il mourut et la méduse prit le large.

Le danger des profondeurs…

Mais cela leur avait coûté de l'air, puisqu'ici, ils n'avaient qu'une quantité d'air limité et que c'était ça qui était expulsé par le _coup de burst_. Ils devraient être prudents, à présent.

En circulant sur le pont, Brook remarqua quelque chose.

Une corde, sans prisonnier.

- Minna-san… notre invité veut jouer à cache-cache, je crois, annonça Brook en montrant la corde.

- Oh oui, je l'avais totalement zappé celui-là, se remémora Franky.

Un instant de silence, et tout le monde parvint à trouver la cachette de l'individu.

- Qui s'en charge ? demanda Robin.

- Franky, si tu veux bien nous faire cet honneur, avant que cet homme immonde ne s'approche trop de notre chambre à Robin et moi ? demanda Nami.

- Franky ! Franky ! Franky ! acclama Chopper.

Franky se pencha pardessus la rambarde, réfléchissant à comment faire, alors que Caribou n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'il s'était fait avoir.

- Pas de souci.

Franky descendit les marches et brandit ses outils, bouclant dans le tonneau l'idiot, en le clouant et l'enchaînant.

- Si j'étais une garce, je le jetterais à la mer, commenta Nami en regardant Franky faire.

- On est certain qu'il ne s'échappera plus, comme ça, fit Franky, satisfait.

- Tour de table, qui ici à le _Busoshoku_ ? demanda Usopp.

Chopper, Robin et Brook levèrent la main.

- Bon, et bien, on aura pas à pousser les monstres sur les logia, constata Nami.

C'est là que Chopper se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, la langue tirée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chopper ? demanda Franky.

- Je sais pas trop, fit Chopper. Je commence à avoir chaud. Je ne supporte pas la chaleur.

Et il s'allongea dans l'herbe.

- C'est vrai qu'il fait, chaud, commenta Usopp en retirant son manteau. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ohoh, fit Nami en remarquant la fumée qui commençait à leur bloquer la vue. Ce sont des dépôts hydrothermaux !

- Hein ? fit Usopp.

- Une zone volcanique sous l'eau !

- Nani ?!

- Regardez ! On peut voir qu'il y a eu des éruptions par ici ! Franky, il faut partir ! S'ils entrent en éruption, on est morts !

Des vers aquatiques carnivores vinrent à leur poursuite, les forçant à user de nouveau d'un petit _coup de burst_… enfin, ils eurent une telle succession d'obstacles et de montres qu'ils se retrouvèrent à user en tout trois fois de mini- _coup de burst_.

Cela laissa néanmoins un Chopper en larme, persuadé que le trio perdu ne pouvait pas avoir survécu à tout ça.

Et pour ne pas arranger les choses, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un poisson-lanterne ! Ils avaient pris la mer au pire moment qui soit, apparemment. Ils l'esquivèrent de justesse avant qu'une drôle de créature ressemblant à un être humain arrive… un bonze de mer…

Qui frappa le poisson-lanterne sur le crâne.

- Oi ! Ankoro ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Ne mange pas les bateaux ! Combien de fois je dois te le dire ! engueula le bonze de mer. Capitaine Vander Decken-sama n'aimera pas ça ! Imagine que ça aurait été un navire des Shirohige ! Il faut pas attirer leur attention !

- Il… il nous a sauvés… ? fit Nami, perplexe.

- Il faut fuir d'ici, c'est aussi un monstre marin ! lui dit Usopp.

C'est là qu'un autre navire jaillit de l'obscurité, ayant tout d'un navire fantôme.

- T'aurais peut-être pas dû chanter _Dark Lady_ tout à l'heure, Brook, commenta Franky, les yeux écarquillés.

Tout le monde était effrayé par le navire… le _Hollandais_ _Volant _d'après les voiles.

Le parfait exemple de navire fantôme…

- C'est le tristement célèbre _Flying Dutchman_ ! Il ne devrait pas exister dans le monde réel ! raconta Brook. C'est une histoire qui remonte à quelques centaines d'années… par un jour de tempête, le capitaine du vaisseau a brusquement perdu la raison, et a sacrifié ses hommes en les jetant les uns après les autres pardessus bord. Pour finir, il en est venu à maudire les dieux ! Le nom de ce capitaine était Vander Decken et le nom du navire, le _Hollandais Volant _! Le courroux des dieux s'est abattu sur lui, le condamnant à être une âme torturée et à errer sur les mers pour l'éternité ! Et le vaisseau qui nous fait face est celui même de la légende, le navire de Vander Decken, celui-là même qui a été maudit !

Et suite à l'histoire, Brook s'inclina, Usopp et Chopper paniquèrent, et Robin prenait des notes ou faisait un croquis.

- On est sur la Grand Line, tout est possible, commenta la brune.

- Ne vous emballez pas, leur dit Franky. Nous pensions que le navire de Brook était un navire fantôme, mais c'était faux ! Il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel sur le navire, outre ce drôle de squelette.

- Yohohohoho ! Franky-san, tu es dur !

Et Brook se laissa tomber à l'avant sur Franky et dit :

- Et trente degrés, c'est dur aussi !

- C'est vrai, fit Nami. On ne voit pas tous les jours un tel navire !

- Nous venons pourtant de croiser la route du Kraken, une créature pourtant imaginaire, commenta Robin sans lever le nez de son croquis. Ce n'est donc pas surprenant de rencontrer un navire fantôme. Et nous sommes sur la Grand Line, où l'impossible devient possible.

Merci Robin, maintenant, Nami venait de se joindre à la panique encore plus intense d'Usopp et Chopper.

- Robin, arrête de les angoisser juste pour te divertir ! gronda Franky.

Brook s'effondra, en état de choc.

L'archéologue eut un petit rire, mais ne dit rien de plus.

Pendant que Vander Decken notait la présence du _Sunny_, Usopp et Chopper pleurèrent l'absence de Zoro, Sanji et Luffy, se faisant engueuler par Franky qui leur dit qu'ils devaient juste se débrouiller seuls en attendant.

Mais Nami n'écoutait rien de tout ça. Elle avait un sale pressentiment, et la chaleur qui grimpait rapidement y était pour beaucoup. Elle avait peur que ses craintes soient vraies...

- Ankoro, Wadatsumi, nous ne pourrons pas récupérer les trésors de ce navire si vous les mangez. Détruisez-le, ordonna Vander Decken.

- Compris ! assura l'Umibozu en levant le poing, se retournant vers le _Sunny_.

- Franky ! Utilise le _coup de burst_ ! demanda Nami.

- Impossible, on a plus de carburant à cause de tout à l'heure, lui dit le cyborg. Je dois aller faire le plein du réservoir avec du cola !

- On a pas le temps !

Robin continua son dessin, alors que le poing de la créature humanoïde foncée sur eux. Chopper et Usopp cessèrent de paniqué en entendant les _voix_ en approche.

Et paf ! Uppercut d'un tentacule, bien dans le menton de l'Umibozu.

One down, mais il se releva, faisant face au Kraken.

- Kono yarro…

Et bonjour la collection de coup dans le visage de la part du Kraken !

Jusqu'à ce que…

- Oi ! C'est bon ! Yamerro !

Le kraken s'arrêta, inquiet, et Wadatsumi s'effondra à terre.

- Bien joué, félicita Luffy.

Et le kraken eut un sourire ravi, alors que les trois brebis paumées revenaient au navire, tous les trois dans la même bulle, sous les acclamations ravies de l'équipage. Sanji fit une rechute et Chopper se retrouva à chercher des photos de Robin et Nami pour la rééducation.

Pendant ce temps, les trois explorateurs se retrouvèrent sur le _Sunny_ et tout souriant, le Kraken prit le navire sur lui.

- Eh bien, la bulle de Sanji et la mienne ont éclaté, donc, nous sommes allés dans celle de Zoro, expliqua Luffy. J'ai cru qu'on allait mourir !

- On se faisait du souci ! lui dit Nami. Tu peux imaginer ce qu'aurait dit ta famille si on te paumait ! Imagine qu'Ace soit sur l'île ! On serait dans de beaux draps, si on y arrivait sans toi !

Luffy retira son chapeau de paille de son crâne et fouilla la bande pour en tirer la Vivre Card de son frère aîné. Il la laissa un instant sur sa main, et vit clairement que le papier pointait sur quelque chose en surface.

- Nop, Ace est dans le Shin Sekai, pas sous l'eau.

Et il se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, alors que Brook entonnait une petite chanson pour leur retour, faisant sourire tout le monde.

Chopper se jeta néanmoins sur Luffy pour pleurer sa peur, et Franky pointa qu'ils étaient increvables. Nami, elle, était bloquée par quelque chose :

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez réussi à dompter cette pieuvre.

- Et tu comptes utiliser le Kraken ? rit Robin.

- Ouais ! Je vais l'utiliser comme font les autres ! Na, Surume !

- C'est un snack à la pieuvre, ça ! lui pointa Usopp.

Le Kraken n'en avait rien à faire, il était tout content de porter le _Sunny_ au-dessus de sa tête.

- Allez, Surume, tire le _Sunny Go _!

Et le Kraken se mit en mouvement.

- Au lieu de lui demander de tirer le navire, on devrait plutôt lui demander de ne pas l'écraser, commenta Usopp.

Ils dépassèrent aisément l'autre navire qui voulut partir à leur poursuite, jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme explosion se fasse entendre.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Luffy.

Derrière eux, la zone thermodynamique commença à prendre une couleur rouge intense.

- Oh non, le volcan va entrer en éruption, gémit Nami.

- Surume ! On se casse ! ordonna Luffy.

L'ordre ne fut pas vraiment nécessaire, parce que le monstre mythique courrait comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses… ce qui était un peu le cas, tout de même.

Et pendant ce temps…

- Il fait quoi, _lui_ ? demanda Zoro.

Lui étant Sanji avec des photos de Nami et Robin accroché en écharpe, tout en matant d'autres qu'il avait en main.

- Réhabilitation ! lui dit Chopper.

BOUM !

L'éruption éclaira le fond de l'océan d'une teinte rouge feu, envoyant voler presque tout le monde. Même Surume manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Quant à Luffy, lui, il trouvait ça drôle, bien entendu…

Le Kraken continua de courir le plus vite possible, accélérant quand Usopp lui dit qu'il allait finir en bouillon de pieuvre, et encore plus quand Luffy commenta que ce devait être bon et qu'il voulait y goûter.

Luffy consulta son log classique et regarda Nami qui hocha la tête après avoir consulté le sien. Luffy se précipita alors vers l'avant et hurla à Surume :

- Dans le gouffre !

Même si c'était profond, raide et noir, il fallait se rendre là-bas.

- Plonge dedans, Surume ! encouragea Luffy malgré la panique d'Usopp et Chopper.

Et Surume décolla, avant de plonger au son d'une nouvelle éruption. Malheureusement, celle-ci leur fit chuter des pierres sur la tête.

- Il faut gagner du temps pour nous éloigner de la falaise ! Quelqu'un à une idée de génie, outre celle de sortir pour se faire écraser par la pression ? demanda Nami.

- Je m'en charge, assura Usopp en mettant ses lunettes sur les yeux. _Hissatsu_ _midori_ _boshi _! _Sargasso _!

Le petit projectile vert traversa la bulle du _Sunny_ et frappa un des rochers, avant d'exploser, devenant des algues qui emprisonnèrent la roche.

C'était trop dément, et c'était leur chance !

- Surume ! Accélère ! cria Usopp.

Le Kraken le fit avec joie.

Quand ils furent hors de danger, ils commencèrent une descente tranquille. Et après avoir félicité Usopp, ce fut au tour de Surume, assez gêné, de recevoir une ovation.

Sauf que manque de chance, un dernier rocher tomba du sommet, pile sur le crâne du Kraken, l'assommant dans un bruit de gong, faisant qu'ils firent une chute un peu plus accéléré dans les profondeurs sombre de la Grand Line…


	4. Sirènes en vu

**J'ai pas put résister, je vous offre le dernier chapitre que j'ai préparé. J'ai plus rien derrière, donc, faut attendre Evanae, pour la suite (oui,je passe mon temps à le dire, mais là c'est vrai.)**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur l'histoire :**

**ChibichibiLuna ; Olympe2 ; Evanae ; Chiyukisa ; Vivianne95 (ouaf ?); SwallowFeather (nop, je l'imagine pas autrement leur deux ans de séparations des autres, donc, je vais pas le faire. Evanae parlera un peu de ce qu'il arrive à Robin, néanmoins); flavien (il maîtrisait tout juste le soru dans Paradise Tales. Ici, je sais pas encore) ; la vague folle (la fic est un immense SPOIL sur patte... difficile d'être spécifique) ; Alexy971 et Mana.Y**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et je vous dis à bientôt !**

* * *

Luffy revint à lui pour réaliser qu'ils avaient survécus à la chute.

Puis, il remarqua la lumière et ouvrit des yeux immenses en voyant le paysage clair, désert, avec juste des poissons au-dessus de leur tête et d'étranges racines

- De la lumière, à cette profondeur ? Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Robin.

Mais Luffy remarque quelque chose de plus intéressant.

- Oi, les gars ! Venez voir, là, juste devant !

- Je peux rien voir, c'est trop éblouissant, commenta Usopp.

Luffy regarda son log pose et alla voir Nami, tout content.

- Ohé, Nami, c'est ça pas, vrai ?

Nami avait aligné le log classique avec ce qu'avait vu Luffy et le confirma :

- Oui, aucun doute, l'aiguille pointe sur ça, assura Nami. C'est…

- L'île Gyojin ! ENFIN ! s'écria Luffy.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de l'île dans une bulle qui flottait un peu plus haut au-dessus de leur tête. Dans une énorme bulle, avec des nuages à l'intérieur… tout ça à dix kilomètres sous le niveau de la mer. On pouvait se demander comment pouvait-il y avoir des arbres si grands, si profondément dans l'eau.

Alors que Surume revenait à lui et recommençait à porter le _Sunny_, Luffy n'arrivait pas être calme. Il était fou de joie ! Ils y étaient !

- Na, Robin ! On ira voir le Ponéglyphe ensemble ! J'ai quelque chose à vérifier ! fit Luffy avec un air excité à son archéologue.

- Très bien. On se retrouve devant, sourit la brune.

- C'est gééééééééééant ! On sera bientôt dans le Shin Sekai, à côtoyer les Yonkou !

Zoro immobilisa du pied le tonneau avec leur invité, quand il commença à un peu trop s'agiter, et demande à Luffy :

- Tu crois qu'Ace ou Ann viendra nous accueillir, une fois dans le Shin Sekai ?

- Shiranai. Mais d'après le message de Marco, il est probable que Namur soit sur l'île Gyojin avec Jimbe ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'est éclaté avec eux ! Je comprends qu'Ace les adore !

- Et Sabo ?

- Je sais qu'il est dans le Shin Sekai, mais pas plus.

C'est là que Sanji, qui faisait le con avec Brook en songeant aux sirènes, eut une nouvelle hémorragie, l'envoyant à terre.

- Je suis désolé, Sanji, la réhabilitation n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effet. Je crains que tu ne puisses pas les voir… s'excusa Chopper en prenant les mains de Sanji, les larmes aux yeux.

- Docteur ! C'était son rêve de voir les sirènes de l'île Gyojin ! lui dit Usopp en panique.

- Mais s'il les voit, _il perdra la vie_ !

- Oh non !

- Je m'en fiche, souffla Sanji, toujours à terre.

- Sanji !

- Plutôt que de vivre longtemps sans rêve… je veux pouvoir regarder avec perversion les sirènes !

- T'es qu'un obsédé ! lui reprocha Usopp.

Sanji se releva en s'enflammant :

- Je vais regarder les sirènes !

- Il est en feu, pointa Chopper.

- Les flammes de son érotisme, commenta Usopp.

C'est là que Chopper eut une idée lumineuse.

- Luffy !

- Hmm ? fit le capitaine.

- Il faut lui faire une vraie réhabilitation ! Tu _peux _l'aider !

- Ore ? Mais je suis un _homme _!

- Justement ! Mais tu es de la génération perdante !

- Mais ça va pas ! s'offusqua Luffy, comprenant ce à quoi songer Chopper.

- Ce serait une idée, sourit Robin. _Lucy_ était assez bien faîte, il y a deux ans, et vu que tu es un homme, ça lui permettra de s'en remettre peut-être mieux.

- Han-han, je vais lui rappeler Iva-chan, je passe mon tour !

Et il croisa ses bras devant lui pour montrer ce qu'il pensait de l'idée.

Nami fit un signe à Robin et celle-ci enduisit ses doigts d'assez de Haki pour attirer Luffy avec elle par l'oreille, allant avec la navigatrice dans la chambre des filles, refermant la porte derrière elle.

- J'ai de la peine pour Luffy, il a pas été gâté, sérieux, commenta Franky.

Puis ce furent les cris de protestation et les appels à l'aide.

- On va le sortir de là ? demanda Usopp.

- Si t'es assez suicidaire pour affronter les deux démones, vas-y, lui dit Zoro, pas fou.

Et les cris devinrent rapidement féminins.

- Sabo ! T'es qu'un sale traître ! Comment t'as pu lui apprendre ça !? rugit Lucy.

* * *

_Quelque part dans le Shin Sekai, le numéro deux de la Révolution éternua à profusion._

_Il se frotta le nez avec un sourire, se demandant qui de ses frères en avait après lui._

* * *

Bouche bée.

- Quoi ? demanda Lucy, rouge d'embarras, les bras nerveusement croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Une tresse, Luffy ? sourit machiavéliquement Zoro.

- Yohohohoho ! Lucy-san est magnifique ! se réjouit Brook.

Lucy inclina son chapeau sur son visage pour cacher son embarras.

Sanji tomba à genoux, sans voix et se mit à pleurer.

- Y'a du progrès, il saigne pas, constata Chopper.

- Pourquoi… Luffy, pourquoi… pourquoi faut-il que tu sois un _homme _!? pleura Sanji.

- J'AI RIEN DEMANDE ! s'énerva Lucy.

-Comment vous avez fait ? demanda Usopp. Faut pas attendre qu'il le veuille pour que ça arrive ?

- Un Ange m'a appris un petit truc drôle qu'il aurait appris à Dawn, sourit Robin. Durant les deux ans, j'ai appris plein d'anecdotes des plus amusantes sur l'enfance de Luffy, en plus d'apprendre l'Armement.

- Note à moi-même, tué le Tenshi, siffla Lucy. Je vous préviens, je reste comme ça tant qu'on est pas sur l'île ! En plus, vos affaires sont trop grandes pour moi ! Je flotte dans ce truc !

Et elle tira un peu sur le haut de bikini que Nami lui avait forcé à enfiler.

- Estimes-toi chanceux qu'elles t'aient laissé tes vêtements d'origine, elles auraient put te mettre en robe, pointa Usopp. J'avoue que la tresse te va pas mal.

- Kyyyyya ! Luffy !

Et un pervers en action, et un !

Lucy envoya Sanji prendre le large d'un bon coup de poing.

- Parfait, ça marche ! La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui envoie une information sur ce que tu es _vraiment_, mais la partie contrôler par sa perversité ne voit que les formes, fit Chopper. Il va se réhabituer au contour d'une vraie femme, sans pour autant se tuer !

Et nouvel assaut, cette fois Zoro prit la défense de son capitaine.

- Tch, ero-cook…

- Merci, Zoro !

- Un certain Yonkou m'a demandé de m'assurer qu'aucun pervers ne viendrait s'en prendre à _Lucy_, parce que lui, il ne pouvait pas le faire, il avait déjà les mains pleines avec _Ann._

Lucy regarda Zoro, intriguée.

- Akagami. Apparemment, il a le numéro de Mihawk. J'ai répondu à un moment au Mihawk était absent.

- Oi, c'est quoi ça ? s'exclama Franky.

Lucy s'empressa de fermer sa veste et fourra sa tresse sous son mugiwara boshi en voyant les silhouettes en approche.

Rapidement, leur route fut coupée par un groupe de monstres marins chevauchés par des Gyojins. Leur présence parvint même à effrayer le Kraken.

- D'où tu laisses diriger par des humains inférieurs, Kraken ? demanda l'un des Gyojin au Kraken effrayé.

Surume trembla encore plus et prit la fuite, laissant les Mugiwara sur place. Pour le coup, le navire entra en collision avec le fond marin. Ils se relevèrent tous plus ou moins, sur leur garde.

Lucy s'avança vers l'avant, encadré de Zoro et Sanji. Le trio avaient les sourcils fronçaient.

- Omae-tachi… vous êtes les Mugiwara Kaizoku, non ?

« Non, on a juste piqué leur navire et on les imite… » songea Luffy.

- Et ? T'as un souci, omae ? grinça Lucy.

- Je vous connais que trop bien… annonça le Gyojin en portant une main à ses côtes tatoués. Vous êtes les pirates qui ont jadis ruinés les espoirs des Arlong Kaizoku… Si l'on s'en tenait à cela, la réponse serait simple…

Nami s'approcha de Lucy et lui souffla :

- Regarde son cou.

Lucy regarda le cou du Gyojin et fronça encore plus les sourcils en notant la présence du symbole d'Arlong sur la peau jaune de l'homme-poisson.

- Puis, il y a deux, ans, continua l'homme-poisson, vous avez protégé Hachi-san, l'ancien officier d'Arlong, alors que vous auriez pu laisser ça aux Shirohige Kaizoku. Et j'ai aussi entendu dire que vous aviez tué un de ces haïssable Tenryuubito !

- Iie. Le Tenryuubito, j'ai fait que le frapper. C'est Ace qui l'a achevé, rectifia Lucy. Tout ça pour quoi ?

- Tout ça pour dire que vous avez fait exactement comme le héros de cette île Fisher Tiger !

Cela sonna quelques cloches chez Robin, mais pas que…

- Ton frère nous a pas parlé de lui ? demanda Zoro à Lucy.

- Je crois, oui… murmura Lucy.

Le seul gyojin qui l'avait ouvert cessa de rire et leur dit :

- On est vraiment emmerdé pour savoir comment vous recevoir. Na ! Dîtes-nous ! Êtes-vous des amis ou des ennemis ?! Je vais vous donner le droit de choisir ! Vous engagerez-vous dans notre Nouvel Equipage des Hommes-Poissons ou refuserez-vous ?! Si vous nous posez problème, nous vous coulerons ici même !

- JOKER ! crièrent Nami et Usopp. On est des alliés des Shirohige Kaizoku !

- On est pas leur allié, pointa Franky.

- Luffy est néanmoins le otouto du fuku-senshô, pointa Robin.

- Si on pouvait éviter d'utiliser la position d'Ace à tout bout de champ, ça serait géant, marmonna Lucy avec un profond soupir.

Elle regarda Nami qui hocha la tête et alla voir Franky, lui soufflant ce qu'il devait faire… préparer le plus puissant _coup de burst_ qu'ils puissent avoir pour les projeter sur l'île Gyojin. C'était leur seul moyen de ne pas se faire éradiquer. Usopp entendit l'explication et fila recharger le carburant, laissant la manœuvre à Franky qui remonta rapidement les voiles.

Un gyojin pieuvre qui était en train de boire comme un trou remarqua l'animation.

- Ils ont en train de se bouger, ils nous comploteraient pas quelque chose ? Hic !

- Ils restent des humains stupides… quoiqu'ils fassent, c'est inutile. Saa ! Deviendras-tu notre subordonné, Mugiwara no Luffy ?

Son Haki apprit à Lucy qu'Usopp en avait finie.

Alors, elle se fit un plaisir de répondre.

- Yada ne ! Bakaaaaaaaaaa !

Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle ajouta un doigt d'honneur dans le tas.

- Toi, t'as trop fréquenté Ace ces deux dernières années, commenta Zoro avec un sourire.

- Iie. Tout juste un mois… avoua Lucy avec un air innocent.

Les gyojins, eux, étaient choqués.

- Tu viens de refuser notre offre pour rejoindre le Nouvel Equipage des Hommes-Poissons ?! Dans ce cas, vous êtes des ennemis des Gyojins ! Rien que des humains coupables ! Comme ces traîtres de Namur et de Jimbe !

Lucy lui tira la langue en étirant bien ses joues.

- Baaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaa~ ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait devenir vos subordonnés ?!

- Luffy, il ne voudrait mieux pas les prendre à rebrousse-poil **_(A/N jeu de mot avec sakabade qui veut dire à rebrousse-poil, apparemment, qui contient sakana, le poisson)_**! pleura Chopper.

- C'est dommage ! Dans ce cas, on ne peut vous laisser partir d'ici ! annonça le gyojin jaune et orange. Nous allons vous couler ici-même ! Umi Shishi !

Et le kai-ô/lion rugit, et fonça sur le navire.

Lucy se tourna vers Franky qui hocha la tête.

- QUE TOUT LE MONDE S'ACCROCHE ! ON DECOLE ! ordonna Lucy.

- Notre _Sunny Go_ est un lion, aussi ! sourit Franky. Finissons ça un de ces jours, lion des mers ! On y va… _Coup de Burst _!

Et le navire décolla frôlant les mâchoires du lion.

La bulle d'air rétrécit rapidement, les forçant tous à s'étaler à terre. Ils étaient écrasés par la pression qu'ils commençaient à percevoir, et ils avaient dû mal à respirer.

Et ils traversèrent une première bulle de l'île, qui leur retira le revêtement.

Mais il y avait une seconde couche. Tout le monde s'accrocha de son mieux, alors que le navire continuait sur sa trajectoire.

Sauf que là… ils eurent droit à la mer…

* * *

- Debout…

Lucy gémit et fourra ses bras sur sa tête et recracha un peu d'eau.

- Allez, debout, je voudrais pas lâcher les reines des potins, pour qu'elles réalisent que Mugiwara no Luffy est une fille…

Lucy ouvrit les yeux et fut accueilli par le sourire de requin d'un homme bleu aux cheveux noirs, puis par Usopp et Chopper.

- Heya, Namur, hisashiburi… toujours vivant, après avoir supporté mes aînés ?

- Ray-san est un saint, très sincèrement… lui dit Namur. Attrape. Ce sont des affaires qu'Ace a laissé chez moi quand il a été stationné quelques jours sur l'île Gyojin.

Lucy attrapa dans ses bras un petit sac de tissus.

On toqua à la porte, et Namur alla voir, permettant à Luffy de redevenir un homme, et de se mettre les sous-vêtements approprié.

- Merci, Namur… remercia Mugiwara

Le Gyojin allait lui répondre quand une troupe de mini-sirènes débarquèrent dans la pièce avec Sanji et Keimi.

- On est où ? demanda Luffy.

- Luffy-chin ! C'est super, tu vas bien ! fit Keimi. Arigatou, Namur-chin, de m'avoir laissé utiliser ta cuisine.

Namur haussa les épaules.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Keimi à Luffy.

Luffy resta un instant perplexe, avant de sourire. Mais c'était Kemi ! Y'avait longtemps !

- Tu es devenu si belle, depuis tout ce temps, Keimi-chan ! commenta Sanji en faisant l'idiot.

- Y'a tellement longtemps, sourit Keimi. Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !

- Tu vois, t'as pas fait ça pour rien, Luffy, fit Chopper à son capitaine.

- Salut Namur ! Genki ?! salua Luffy qui avait zappé de prendre des nouvelles du Commandant.

- Je supporte pas les blagues pourri de ton aîné, donc oui, assura Namur. Je me demande encore comment vous avez réussi à foutre Marco dans un nid, sans le réveiller ! On vous laisse plus jamais ensemble, tous les trois, sur le _Moby Dick !_

- Tant que ça ? s'étonna Chopper.

- Oh, oui…

Namur eut un frisson théâtral.

C'est là que Luffy comprit quelque chose…

- Si Keimi et Namur sont ici… ça veut dire qu'on est sur l'île Gyojin ?!

- Oui ! lui dit Chopper, tout excité. On nous a trouvé alors qu'on était sur le point de se noyer et les sirènes nous ont sauvées ! On nous a conduits chez Namur-san !

- Yep, pour être exact, nous étions encore inconscients y'a un moment encore, fit Usopp.

- Reposez-vous autant que vous voulez, leur dit Namur alors que Sanji rendait à Luffy son mugiwara boshi. Légalement, seul un homme poisson ou une sirène peut avoir une propriété sur le sol de l'île Gyojin, donc, même si je suis le proprio de cet appart, il est pas rare que des humains viennent vivre ici. Tous les commandants ont les clefs. J'ai essayé de joindre Ace, pour lui dire que tu étais arrivé à bon port, mais il répond pas. Et au vu de l'heure, je vais pas m'amuser à bousiller la nuit de Marco et réveiller les jumeaux.

- Ooooh, donc c'est chez toi…

Luffy regarda partout. C'était assez grand et sobre, parfait pour des humains. Namur l'avait dit, après tout, les Shirohige venaient souvent loger ici.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Keimi. Je voulais venir vous chercher, mais je me suis plantée d'un mois.

- T'en fait pas, rassura Luffy. Où sont les autres ?

- Sur l'île, c'est certain, assura Namur. Mais vous avez été séparé. Je présume que si tu n'as pas pris la porte d'entrée, vous avez eu quelques soucis, au dehors…

Le regard de Luffy voulait tout dire, et celui de Namur disait qu'il se doutait de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je me demande si tout le monde va bien, s'inquiéta Chopper.

Luffy se concentra un instant… et rapidement, trouva son équipage.

- Ils vont tous bien, assura Luffy. Comment ça se fait qu'on a été séparé ?

- Nous sommes les seuls à avoir été entraînés vers le fond de l'eau, lui répondit Sanji.

- Ils s'en sont sorti, te fait pas bile, Chopper ! sourit largement Luffy.

- Ouais ! Le squelette sert pas à grand-chose dans le fond de la mer, mais avec, y'a le Cyborg et Midori. Ça devrait aller.

- J'ai hâte de les revoir, fit Keimi. Oh, j'oubliais, j'ai fait de la soupe.

Et elle sortit de la pièce, flottant sur une bulle de savon.

- Ji-chan m'a passé un message de Marco… fit Luffy.

- Je suis peut-être un Shirohige, et je reste fidèle à Oyaji, paix à son âme, et à mes frères, mais je suis un gyojin, à la base. Neptune-sama est un bon roi. S'il me demande un service, je le fais, surtout si Jimbe-oyabun est du même avis. Sumane na… il semblerait que quelques idiots veuillent vous mêlez aux soucis de l'île, soupira Namur comprenant de quoi il en retournait.

- Quel genre de soucis ? demanda Usopp.

Namur ne répondit pas car Kemi revenait avec un plateau et des tasses.

- Tenez, vous devez être gelés, leur dit la sirène. La soupe est bonne, profitez-en et réchauffez-vous !

Et elle présenta la soupe aux pirates surexcités.

- Ta-da ! Soupe froide aux wakame !

…

- De la soupe… froide ? fit Usopp.

- Hm ! sourit joyeusement Keimi.

- Keimi-kun… sincèrement… ricana Namur.

Et il se retrouva plier en deux de rire.

Et Keimi réalisa son erreur.

- AAAh ! Avec de la soupe froide, vos corps ne se réchaufferont pas ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire !? Je me suis plantée !

Et elle entra dans un état de panique comique.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Keimi-chan ! Au contraire, elle me réchauffe ! fit Sanji en sirotant amoureusement sa soupe.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, 'au contraire' ? marmonna Chopper.

- Je vois… Il est vraiment pire que Thatch, constata Namur.

- Il faut avouer que sa tentative de drague foireuse sur Edessa était drôle…sourit Luffy.

- Ooooh, j'ai manqué ça ? Je me demande si c'était aussi marrant que le jour où il a essayé de se faire la Grise… c'est pas très bien passé avec Ace… ton aîné en avait rien à foutre que techniquement, à l'époque, Thatch soit son supérieur…

- Ace en a rien à foutre de ce genre de chose, il est très protecteur, je suis bien placé pour le savoir… Bon, Sanji, tu partages ?!

Luffy étira un bras et attrapa une tasse pour lui.

Peu après, les mini-sirènes qu'ils avaient entrevu tout à l'heure revinrent avec leurs vêtements.

- La lessive est sèche ! annonça la première.

- Elle est sèche ! fit la seconde.

- Elle est pas encore sèche ! réfuta une troisième.

- Elle est sèche, non ? demanda une quatrième.

- Elle est sèche et alors ? s'enquit une cinquième.

Et les Mugiwara retrouvèrent leur fringue.

- Trop classe ! Vous avez fait sécher nos fringues ?! Arigatou ! D'ailleurs, vous êtes qui ?

- Ah, ce sont mes amies, présenta Keimi. Les sirènes quintuplées Medaka.

Et les présentations…

- Ichika desu !

- Nika desu !

- Sanka desu !

- Yonka desu !

- Yonka Two desu !

Oh my God ! Erreur dans la logique, la dernière devrait être Goka !

- Elles nagent vite et sont au courant de tout ! assura Kemi.

- T'as remarqué le chapeau ? demanda Namur du bout des lèvres à Luffy.

Ouep ! Cinq chapeaux de cow boy, tous différents, pour chaque demoiselle.

- Ann les a sauvé, y'a quelques temps, et elles lui vouent un culte… la Kaizoku Hime leur a formellement interdit de faire ça, comme quoi, elle avait pas besoin de fangirls, mais comme tu vois…

Usopp et Chopper éclatèrent de rire, alors que Luffy secouait la tête, exaspéré, tout en se mettant sa veste.

- Ici, nous sommes au fond de la baie des sirènes, annonça Keimi. Le dortoir du _Café_ _Mermaid_ est pas très loin d'ici, donc j'ai plein d'autres amis.

Choc pour Sanji.

- Dortoir des filles ?!

Réaction immédiate d'Usopp et Chopper, alors que Sanji demandait plus de renseignement sur le Café, là où Kemi bossait en ce moment. Sanji manqua de s'évanouir, avant de tomber à genoux en jurant, frappant du poing.

- C'est quoi sont soucis ? demanda Namur.

- Tu penses que si Thatch devait passer deux ans sur une île remplis d'okama qui devraient prendre des cours avec Izou, il s'en sortirait comment… ? Surtout avec Iva-chan dans le coin...

- Je pense que plus d'une personne aurait perdu la raison devant tant d'horreur et que Thatch serait revenu auprès de vrais femmes à la nage, quitte à traverser une Calm Belt. Oh, je comprends…

Luffy hocha la tête et Namur fit la grimace.

- Je me suis juré de ne faire aucune connerie, sur l'île Gyojin, du genre, saigner du nez ou m'évanouir… pleura Sanji. Alors, ça devrait le faire si je suis récompensé, maintenant ?

- Quelle profonde sincérité… marmonna Usopp, pas convaincu.

- So da ! Et si nous allions faire un tour en haut ! proposa Keimi. Je pourrais vous présenter à mes amies !

* * *

Quand la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit, une bulle de savon en sortit, rejoignant une tortue qui attendait devant. Rectification : une tortue de mer ascenseur, je vous prie ! Avec une bulle sur le dos pour protéger de l'eau les humains.

- Où sont Hachi et Pappagu ? demanda Luffy, qui observait les alentours, alors qu'ils remontaient.

- Hachi-kun c'est fait blesser, l'an dernier, en protégeant ton navire, lui dit Namur.

- Il faudra que je le remercie !

- J'ai entendu dire que ces blessures étaient presque guéries. Mais Hachin vient du quartier des hommes-poissons, à la base, donc, il prend soin de lui là-bas, fit Keimi.

- Pourquoi tu ne vis pas là-bas, Namur ? s'enquit Luffy.

- Tu connais pas assez bien l'île pour savoir ce qu'est ce quartier, exactement, Luffy. Les gens qui y vivent tolères peut-être les Shirohige Kaizoku, mais beaucoup sont ceux qui se passeraient de la présence des humains, lui dit Namur. Je _haïssais _autant les humains, avant que Thatch disent que j'étais trop cool, et qu'Oyaji me prenne sous son aile. En voyant le monde, j'ai compris que mes compatriotes en savaient trop peu sur le monde d'en haut pour accepter des humains parmi eux. La baie des sirènes est le meilleur endroit pour nous, Shirohige Kaizoku.

- C'est quoi le problème avec le quartier des hommes-poissons ? demanda Usopp.

- C'est un coin un peu effrayant, avoua Keimi. Mais si je suis avec vous, je veux bien vous y conduire !

- Mauvaise idée. J'irais chercher Hachi, lui dit Namur.

- Si vous le dîtes… Pour Pappagu… comme c'est un très célèbre designer, il a une immense résidence à Gyôbari Hills, le quartier le plus chic de l'île Gyojin ! Je dois aussi lui livrer des palourdes, aujourd'hui, allons-y ensemble !

- T'es pas sa maîtresse ? Pourquoi vous vivez pas ensemble ? s'étonna Luffy.

- Pour moi, ce quartier n'est pas vraiment de la même classe… et puis, les palourdes sont très bonnes dans le coin ! On dirait qu'on va bientôt arriver !

Usopp pointa alors des trucs ressemblant à des pailles, au dehors de leur bulle.

- Ce que c'est ? C'est la Water Road qu'un artisan d'enduit à construite. Les poissons et nous, on entre dedans et…

- Va plutôt leur montrer, coupa Namur.

Keimi sortit au-dehors avec et gagna rapidement à la nage l'une des voie.

Quand ils refirent surface à l'air libre, ce fut pour voir Kemi leur faire signe de l'une des voies d'eau, faisant qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait nager dans le ciel.

- Attendez, mais c'est un ciel et des nuages, ça ! s'exclama Usopp en pointant le ciel. On est dans les abysses, pourtant !

- C'est vrai ! Comment c'est possible !

Namur allait leur donner l'explication quand Keimi se fit interpeller.

Sanji chercha partout et fini par trouver les sirènes.

- Namur-taïsho ! Un plaisir de vous voir ! Les pirates qui se noyaient vont mieux, il semblerait. Ce sont les amis de Keimi ?! sourit une sirène brune, allongeait sur du corail.

- Vous auriez peut-être dû passer par l'entrer ! commenta une autre en se remaquillant.

- Konnichiwa ! Vous n'avez pas l'air effrayant !

- Une entrée illégale ?! _Wild_ ! J'adore les pirates, moi !

- Ne leur dit pas que tu es le frère d'Ace, ou toutes les sirènes vont se jeter sur toi, conseilla Namur avec un sourire de requin.

- Je prends note, assura Luffy.

Sanji, quant à lui, était là, tremblant, incapable de bouger de sa place. Il déglutit.

- C'est dément ! On se croirait dans un conte de fée ! s'exclama Usopp, les yeux brillants.

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de s'attarder plus, que Sanji passa devant eux en hurlant et pleurant, encore plus que le jour où il avait quitté le _Baratie_.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! C'est ici mon All Blue ! hurla Sanji.

Namur secoua un doigt palmé dans son oreille, mais s'abstint de commentaire.

Les rookies…

- Ça te va vraiment comme ça, Sanji ? demanda Usopp, déçu.

Keimi les rejoignit et entreprit les présentations.

- Voici le senshô Luffy-chin ! Le otouto de Portgas-chin-taïsho !

- Kyyyyyyya ! Le otouto de Portgas-taïsho !

Et toutes les sirènes se jetèrent sur Luffy, pour le serrer dans leur bras, laissant Luffy perplexe et gêné, Sanji jaloux, Chopper et Usopp morts de rires.

- C'est pour éviter ça, Keimi-kun, que j'avais justement dit à Luffy de ne rien dire à ce sujet, soupira Namur.

- AAAAAAAh ! J'ai tout foiré ! paniqua Keimi.

- Oi, onee-san-tachi, calmez-vous, Ace va pas aimer qu'on accapare son frère comme ça !

Les sirènes se dégagèrent, laissant Luffy respirer.

- Merci, Namur.

- Pas de souci. Bon, ensuite, on a Kuro Ashi Sanji, le blond en larmes… puis Usopp, le gosse au long nez. Mollo avec lui, là, vous aurez affaire aux Akagami si vous y allez trop fort. Pas certain que Yassop laisse son fils se faire mettre en pièce par des hordes de femmes en folies !

Usopp piqua un fard alors que les sirènes et Namur éclatèrent de rire.

- Et l'adorable petit dernier, c'est Chopper.

Chopper eut un signe nerveux du sabot, avant de se faire attraper par des sirènes qui le trouvèrent craquant.

- Je peux les comprendre. Par rapport à nous, vous êtes chanceux, ricana Namur.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Usopp.

- Cassandra-san…

Luffy eut un frisson de peur et d'effroi.

- Cette femme est un démon, marmonna Luffy. Même Sab' est d'accord.

- Faut être un démon pour persuader quelqu'un d'enfreindre la règle d'or de bord… ne _jamais_ touché au saké de Oyaji… soupira Namur.

C'est là qu'une sirène toucha la main de Sanji en larmes et lui proposa de venir danser avec elle en mer.

- So ka… un bonheur pareil ne peut pas exister… je dois être surement mort… pleura Sanji.

- Whouawe, Ivankov l'a vraiment traumatisé, constata Namur.

- Ouais… soupira Luffy.

Et en moins de deux, Sanji envoya balader chaussures, chaussettes, veste, cravate et chemise pour se jeter joyeusement à l'eau au milieu des sirènes. Les autres s'installèrent au bord de l'eau histoire de prendre un peu de bon temps.

- Faut croire que tout est revenu dans l'ordre, commenta Usopp qui venait de piquer une tête.

- Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir nager… bouda Luffy en agitant ses pieds dans l'eau.

- Utilise une bulle de shabon, lui dit Namur.

- Hm ! Avec, même toi tu pourras nager ! fit Keimi.

- Honto da ?!

- Hm ! Si on demande à un artisan de la ville, tu l'auras rapidement ! assura la sirène.

- Il n'empêche que le rétablissement de Sanji est parfait, parce que s'il saignait du nez maintenant… fit Chopper. Je n'ai plus de stock.

- Vous en avez pas fait à Shabaody ? s'inquiéta Namur.

- Ji-chan l'a fait pour nous, mais Sanji a eu un peu de mal avec Nami et Robin, pendant la descente, expliqua Luffy.

- Et le groupe de Sanji est assez rare, pointa Chopper.

- Ne, Namur, Jimbe est où ? J'ai envie de le revoir, et de le remercier encore une fois pour l'aide qu'il nous a fourni à Marine Ford.

- Jimbe-oyabun ? s'étonna Keimi.

- Oi, Luffy, tu causes encore d'un Shichibukai ?! Mais t'en a combien dans ta poche ?! s'enquit Usopp.

- Il a démissionné avec l'emprisonnement de Doma, lui dit Namur.

- Le peu qu'on s'est côtoyé sur le _Moby Dick_, on est devenu ami ! sourit Luffy.

- Tu t'es fait des amis pour être puissant, idiot et adorable. Même Jimbe ne peut pas résister à cette combinaison fatale qui a fait tomber Oyaji, sourit Namur. Et fallait voir la rouste que Marco c'est pris. T'as peut-être perdu, mais le Phénix doit se souvenir encore de votre passe d'armes.

- Hein ! Mais t'es quoi à la fin ! T'es ami avec la Kaizoku Jotei, tu charmes un Yonkou, tu te fais changer les couches par le Mei-Ô et tu grandis avec la progéniture du précédent Kaizoku Ou !

- Si on a pu faire ce coup là, à Marine Ford, et mettre Genkotsu au pied du mur, pour son inaction fasse à Sabo, c'est en partit grâce à lui et son équipage. Ils étaient là pour nous aider à entrer et sortit en un seul morceau… C'est pour ça que je veux revoir Jimbe ! Il a dit qu'il m'attendrait ici, et qu'il serait curieux de voir mes nakamas ! Avec quelque chose d'un peu particulier, Jimbe, Hachi, Namur et toi, Kemi, vous êtes l'une des plus grandes raisons qui font que j'avais hâte d'être ici !

- Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans le journal… le jour de la destruction de Marine Ford, non ?

- Explosifs. Jolie feu d'artifice ! ricana Namur.

- Alors, Jimbe est où ? demanda Luffy.

- Etooo… Jimbe-oyabun n'est pas sur l'île, actuellement. Comme il a démissionné du Shichibukai, les Taiyou Kaizoku ne peuvent plus rester sur l'île. Ils ont tous quitté l'île avec Jimbe-oyabun.

- Si nous avons encore une base, _nous_, c'est parce que Neptune a réussi à négocier ça au minimum, expliqua Namur. Soit la Marine offrait à l'île une protection contre les pirates et les marchands d'esclaves, soit, elle se devait de nous tolérer… puisque nous sommes ici, en train d'avoir cette discussion, vous vous doutez de la réponse. Tant que l'île sera sous la protection d'un Yonkou, il y aura de la paix. On a lutté tous, de notre mieux, pour rester sur le trône de Yonkou, et on a réussi. Mais je sais que Jimbe t'attend quelque part, dans les environs de l'île, t'en fait pas, Luffy.

C'est là que les quintuplées interrompirent la conversation pour appeler Keimi, leur parlant de l'arrivée d'un navire du Royaume.

- Ohoh… il faut vous cachez. Je sais qu'Ace a demandé qu'on ne t'accorde aucun traitement de faveur, mais là, vous en auriez bien besoin, parce que vous risquez des ennuis, pour ne pas être passé par la porte d'entrer, fit Namur en se levant. Par ici !

Et Namur entraîna Usopp, Luffy et Chopper derrière des récifs.

- Restez ici, leur dit Namur.

Et il se pencha légèrement de derrière leur cachette pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- La Gondole de la famille royale… eh ben, le beau gratin de l'île Gyojin se déplace... ?

Il eut une fanfare qui annonça l'apparition des trois frères Neptune.

Et ce fut la folie du côté des filles qui tombèrent sous le charme des princes.

- Nous avons reçu un rapport sur une entrée illégale… les coupables sont-ils venus par ici ? demanda le premier.

- S'ils sont venu par ici, veuillez nous en faire part ! mi, fa, sol, la, si, so~! S'ils sont pas venu, tant pis ! mi-re-do~ !

- Personne n'est venu ici, leur répondirent les sirènes. Ce sont des personnes si importantes que ça, au point qu'Oji-sama-tachi se déplacent en personne jusqu'ici ? s'enquit une sirène.

- Hm. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé si ce sont ceux à qui je pense… Oh, Namur-san, je vous avais pas vu.

- Oji-sama-tachi, salua Namur d'un geste de la tête. Les salutations du Kaizoku Oji et de la Kaizoku Hime. Je les ais eut ce matin au denden.

- Savez-vous si l'équipage du jeune frère de Portgas-san arrivera bientôt ?

- Sa na… pas eut de nouvelle de Ray-san pour me le dire.

- S'ils arrivent, merci de nous en faire part.

- J'y penserais peut-être, mais connaissant la bête un minimum, je pense qu'il sera plus occupé à partir à l'aventure qu'à rencontrer la royauté.

- Hm. So ka. Domo arigatou. Nous allons chercher ailleurs. Navré de vous avoir ennuyé pendant que vous preniez du bon temps.

Et ils s'en allèrent.

- On l'a échappé belle… souffla Luffy.

- Curieux… marmonna Namur.

Spouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir la fontaine de sang jaillirent de derrière un rocher et formait un instant une fontaine de sang en forme de sirène.

Et ça attira l'attention de la famille royale.

- Et merde ! Il a paumé combien de litres de sang en une fois ! jura Namur. Je comprends que vous n'ayez plus de réserve de sang !

- Sanji ! Merde, ça craint ! s'inquiéta Luffy.

- Il a pas pu tenir ! Tous les sentiments qu'il retenait ont fini par lui exploser à la figure ! paniqua Usopp.

Et peu après, les gardes des princes sautèrent à terre, les encerclant.

Luffy se releva et leur fit face.

- Désolé de faire du grabuge sur le territoire de ton équipage, Namur, s'excusa Luffy.

- Aucun souci, assura Namur. Je comprends parfaitement.

- N'intervient pas, ne va pas causer des ennuis à ton équipage.

Namur eut un petit ricanement et dégagea le ring.

* * *

- 'taku ! Tout se ressemble ici, j'ai même pas l'impression d'avancer, grogna Zoro.

Il fit trois pas dans la forêt de corail blanc, et se retrouva encercler de soldats du royaume.

- Tu es Kaizoku Gari no Zoro, East Blue no Akuma, des Mugiwara Kaizoku, non ?

- Et si je le suis ? demanda Zoro en posant une main sur l'un de ses katanas.

* * *

Luffy resta bien camper sur ses jambes.

Chopper intervint, se présentant en tant que Docteur. Ils avaient besoin d'un don de sang.

- Chopper-kun, tu ne trouveras personne acceptant de donner son sang, ici. C'est quoi le groupe dont tu as besoin ? lui dit Namur.

- S, et le RH est négatif !

- Tch, c'est pas le miens, sinon, j'aurais fait un don. Il faut trouver des humains, et rapidement.

Sanji était bien partit pour mourir dans moins d'une heure de façon bien idiote…

- Namur ! Y'a pas d'autres moyens ?! demanda Luffy.

- Aucun. C'est interdit. Il vous faut un humain.

Le rire de l'homme-poisson de tout à l'heure les interpella.

- Hammond… marmonna Namur en plissant les yeux.

- Ces humains ne disent que des conneries, et tu les laisses faire, Namur ! A force de vivre avec eux, tu es devenu l'un des leur ! fit le dénommé Hammond.

- Ce sont les gars qui nous ont agressés dehors ! reconnu Luffy.

- Qui seraient assez con pour donner son sang a des humains inférieurs aussi merdiques que vous ! Y'en a aucun sur l'île Gyojin ! S'ils faisaient un truc pareil, ils recevraient la punition de ceux qui haïssent les humains envoyé par le Roi des Ténèbres. Qu'il perde donc une grande quantité de sang et qu'il en meurt ! Ce pays a une loi qui nous vient des temps Anciens ! « Donner du sang aux humains est prohibé ».

- Nandate ?! s'exclama Usopp.

- C'est une règle humaine, à la base, leur dit Namur d'une voix sombre. L'histoire commune avec les humains nous montrent en tant que monstre, et la majorité des gens nous craignent. Pour le coup, les humains ont tout fait pour empêcher le mélange de nos sangs et de nos races.

- C'est aussi la raison qui a causé la mort du héros de l'île Gyojin, Fisher Tiger ! L'homme qui a risqué sa vie pour libérer des esclaves sans se soucier de leur race ! Il a perdu la vie, à la fin d'un combat sanglant, à cause d'une transfusion que des humains sans cœur lui ont refusé !

Luffy ne dit rien, réfléchissant rapidement à comment sortir Sanji d'ici et trouver des humains pour la transfusion.

- Mugiwara, nous n'avons qu'une demande… laisse tomber la vie d'un membre d'équipage pareil, et venez avec nous au Quartier des hommes-poissons ! Le Nouveau Capitaine des Pirates Hommes-Poissons, Hody Jones-sama, vous fait mander ! Si vous ne venez pas gentiment, je vous embarquerais par la force !

Namur murmura quelque chose à Luffy qui hocha la tête, alors que le Gyojin plongeait à l'eau, suivit de Keimi.

Hammond arma un fusil.

- _Gear Second_ !

Luffy disparut à toute vitesse, réapparaissant dans le dos d'Hammond, tenant son chapeau.

- Alors ce sera la force ! _Utase ami !_

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'on ne t'écouterait pas ! grogna Luffy.

Il esquiva facilement le filet et se mit en position.

- _Jet…_

Pioum !

Pioum !

Pioum !

-… _pistol_ !

Et en moins de deux, les trois hommes-poissons étaient à terre.

Le sirène pieuvre à anneau bleu se remit facilement debout grâce à son corps. Derrière Luffy, le kai-ô/ours voulu attaquer, mais Luffy se contenta de le regarder et incliner son chapeau sur son visage, tout en faisant un signe de la main pour lui faire comprendre de se calmer. La dose infime de Haoshoku fut assez pour calmer les ardeurs du Kai-ô qui tomba sur ses pattes avant en gémissement de peur.

Un sifflement les interpella.

- Luffy-chin ! appela Keimi.

Kemi et Namur étaient sur la gondole royale.

- Grimpez ! On va faire le tour des zones touristiques à la recherche d'humains pour sauver votre pervers local ! leur dit Namur.

- Il y a plein d'humains au port de l'île, dépêchez-vous ! pressa Keimi.

- Wakatta ! cria Luffy.

Et il lança un de ses bras vers la gondole, que Namur attrapa, avant de lancer son second bras vers Sanji, Usopp et Chopper.

En moins de deux, les Mugiwara furent à bord.

- En avant, Ryûgû ! rugit Namur. On vous le rendra plus tard !

Le poisson-dragon s'en alla.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… si j'avais était du même groupe sanguin, j'aurais accepté la transfusion, fit Keimi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui dit Usopp. A la base, tout à commencer à cause du comportement pervers et lubrique de cet homme. Regarde ça, il sourit encore un peu !

-… en plus de sentir bon, c'est doux et ça rebondit… souriait Sanji.

- Sanji ! hurla Chopper. Ça suffit, ne pense plus à rien ! Tu es vraiment dans une situation de vie ou de mort !

- Je ferais part à Marco de l'idée de laisser des poches de sang chez moi, par le futur. Quand on a une flotte ici, on a pas forcément de navire à proximité, grogna Namur.

- T'as pas ta flotte ? s'étonna Luffy.

- Iie. J'ai demandé un congé à Marco, histoire de régler une affaire de gyojin, soupira le taïsho.

- Tout de même quand on regarde ce qu'il s'est passé à Shabaody il y a deux ans, pour Hachi et toi, Keimi, il semblerait que les racines du problème soient bien profonde… marmonna Usopp. Ses arrières –pensées nous ont foutu dans une situation compliquée.

- Hm. Même si on arrive en ville à temps, je reste inquiète. Trouverons-nous rapidement un donneur de sang ? Depuis un mois, il n'y a pas eu de nouveaux humains ici, sur l'île. Vous et Luffy-chin êtes nos premiers visiteurs depuis un bon moment.

- C'est pas normal ! C'est un point de passage clef pour passer entre le Shin Sekai et le Paradis, s'étonna Luffy. C'est touristique, en plus.

- C'est peut-être une place centrale de tourisme, mais on se demande si y'a pas quelqu'un qui bloque les voyageurs. « La rumeur d'une grande ombre qui agit dans les coulisses. » C'est une rumeur qui court sur l'île…

Luffy regarda Namur qui soupira.

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que le Roi ne veut pas l'intervention des Shirohige, avoua Namur. C'est un problème de l'île Gyojin, qui doit être réglée par elle, pas par des étrangers. Et qui voudraient perdre aussi stupidement ceux qui les protègent…


End file.
